Entre Tempos e Deuses
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Esquecer a sua descendência não é fácil... Principalmente se ela puder mudar seu destino. Se perder nas linhas do tempo e parar no lugar que mais odeia, não estava em seus planos... Muito menos desvendar os mistérios do Antigo Egito... Faraós e Deu
1. Default Chapter

Obs.: InuYasha não me pertence.

_"Esquecer a sua descendência não é fácil... Principalmente se ela puder mudar seu destino. Se perder nas linhas do tempo e parar no lugar que mais odeia, não estava em seus planos... Muito menos desvendar os mistérios do Antigo Egito. O passado que tanto evitava voltou só para ela..."_

**Entre Tempos e Deuses**

Era um local bem iluminado... Pelo menos o palco, onde um palestrante de altura mediana e olhos incrivelmente verdes se encontrava. Poucos fios de cabelo restavam na cabeça deste, que continuava a falar sobre o mesmo assunto que há duas horas atrás.

Dentre os que presenciavam esta palestra, uma menina se destacava de todos os outros presentes: seus cabelos negro-azulados, brandos, estavam soltos e caíam-lhe sobre os ombros; seus olhos, azuis como o céu em um dia ensolarado, estavam quase se fechando, talvez de sono, diante de tal apresentação.

A garota olhava para os lados, como se buscasse por uma distração, algo ou alguém que pudesse tirá-la dali, que pudesse chamá-la para tratar de outro assunto... Mas por mais que olhasse e buscasse, nada encontrava além de colegas extremamente interessados no assunto que estava sendo discutido.

Respirou fundo, já perdera a conta de quantas vezes se ajeitara na cadeira onde estava sentada. Voltou a estralar os dedos, e mais uma vez, alguém fez o típico ruído de quem quer silêncio. Parecia que a única saída era prestar atenção naquele velho maluco, que explicava coisas sobre o Antigo Egito, da qual Kagome já sabia, e muito bem por sinal...

**----x----x----x----x----**

A família de Kagome, originalmente, era de descendência japonesa, mas na geração de seu bisavô, o mesmo se apaixonou por uma mulher egípcia durante uma de suas viagens em volta do mundo.

A família do jovem descendia de grandes sacerdotes do Japão Feudal, era conhecida por cuidar de templos e celebrações, possuir famosos amuletos e outros objetos protetores. Yumiko era filho único e órfão de pais, que morreram assim que ele nasceu. Ainda muito jovem, Yumiko deixou de cuidar dos templos e passou a viajar ao redor do mundo.

A família da mulher egípcia era descendente de um grande faraó, e carregava o fardo de guardar uma tumba secreta. Tal tumba, era de conhecimento apenas daqueles onde nas veias corria o sangue real. O casamento, conforme os costumes egípcios, não dependia da lei... Mas era necessário o consentimento do pai da noiva. De acordo com as tradições daquela família, a garota deveria casar-se com um rapaz egípcio, e assim, manter o segredo da tumba por mais uma geração.

Mas o segredo estava prestes a ser quebrado, e toda uma tradição, interrompida... Caída de amores, a mulher acabou por revelar tal segredo ao rapaz japonês. Sem ter escolha alguma o pai da garota se viu obrigado a aceitar tal casamento, para que o segredo permanecesse apenas naquela família, que agora já não possuía o puro sangue egípcio.

O até então rapaz, chamado Yumiko, aceitou a todas as regras impostas pela família egípcia e passou a carregar o fardo de guardião da tumba ao lado de sua esposa Nefertiti.

Depois de uma geração, o pai de Kagome voltou a morar no Japão, e foi onde ele conheceu a mãe da garota. Sem ter que se preocupar com o fardo que a família Higurashi havia se submetido há anos, o senhor Higurashi morava com sua família na capital Tókio.

Todos na casa sabiam sobre o Egito e sobre toda sua história. Por mais que fosse evitado o assunto da tumba, mais cedo ou mais tarde o avô de Kagome viria a falecer, e então, eles teriam que morar no Egito e assumir a guarda da tumba secreta...

Por essa e por outras, a família toda sabia muito bem ler os hieróglifos, falar a língua antiga, e sabia da história do país... Mas para Kagome, tudo aquilo era muito difícil. Não podia contar com ninguém, não podia se prender a algo... Toda sua vida giraria em torno do segredo da família.

**----x----x----x----x----**

Kagome detestava o Egito.

Não apenas pelo simples motivo de ter que conviver com a história desse país, mas por saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde seria obrigada a ir para lá e viver entre montes de areia sem fim. Só de pensar em abandonar seus amigos, abandonar a vida da qual tanto gostava, uma grande solidão a invadia.

Ela era uma pessoa que estava sempre feliz, mas nos últimos dias sua felicidade se limitava a seu exterior. Por dentro, sua alma carregava o peso daquele segredo e daquela família... Sua alma era cheia de melancolia e de cuidados, muitas vezes sombria e lastimosa... Mas tudo isso eram pequenos detalhes, que ela tentava esconder daqueles que tanto ama e venera.

-A história do Antigo Egito com seus quatro mil anos de duração é a mais longa experiência humana de civilização...

É incrível como aquele cara insistia em tentar explicar sobre aquele povo há tanto morto. O Egito agora não passava de mais um país pobre, pelo menos para Kagome. Será que ela guardava tanto ódio por aquele povo, por algo que muitos deles nem culpa tiveram?

Talvez... Talvez aquele sentimento que a invadia cada vez que ouvia falar do Antigo Egito, pudesse ser definido como ódio. Nos últimos dias, Kagome se encontrava no pior de seus estados. Ouvira uma conversa de telefone de seu pai, dizendo que seu avô não passava bem, e a saúde dele estava cada vez pior. Já era de se esperar... Seu avô era um senhor de idade, e há muito tempo já guarda aquela tumba. Nada mais justo que passar para frente 'o compromisso'. Além do mais, ele já não tinha a saúde em bom estado quando seu pai saiu do Egito, com o passar de o que agora dariam exatos vinte anos, a doença com certeza teria se agravado.

A notícia de que eles teriam que ir ao Egito com certeza não tardaria a chegar... Era tudo uma questão de tempo.

-Ao ouvirmos a palavra **pirâmide**, logo nos vem à mente a imagem das três enormes construções localizadas no planalto de Gizé, as quais formam, provavelmente, o mais decantado grupo de monumentos em todo o mundo...

Pirâmides e tumbas eram um sinônimo para Kagome. Para que cuidar dos restos de alguém? Com certeza, se ainda existissem 'restos' dentro daquelas 'coisas'.

-O túmulo para um egípcio antigo era o seu _castelo da eternidade_ e deveria durar para sempre. Eles acreditavam que a sobrevivência após a morte dependia em primeiro lugar da preservação do corpo físico...

Castelo da eternidade... Kagome queria continuar a morar em Tókio e fazer dali o seu castelo para a eternidade, ao lado de seus amigos e de seus pais. Seria muito pedir para viver uma vida feliz?

Ela aprendeu a viver com duas diferentes culturas dentro de sua casa: a egípcia e a japonesa. Mas dentre estas duas, o que mais a intrigava era o fato de que para ambas, os seres possuíam **quatro elementos (no caso da egípcia)**, ou **quatro almas (no caso da japonesa).**

De acordo com que seu pai lhe ensinou, os egípcios acreditavam que todo ser humano é formado por quatro elementos: o _ba_, uma espécie de alma; o _ka_, ou "duplo", réplica imaterial do corpo; o _khu_, centelha do fogo divino; e o _kat_, ou seja, o corpo. Acreditando numa vida após a morte, entendiam que esses quatro elementos precisavam ser preservados depois do falecimento do indivíduo. O _ba_ e o _khu_, sendo elementos espirituais, precisavam apenas de orações. O corpo, por ser a moradia do _ka_, tinha que ser preservado e protegido...

Conta uma velha lenda, que uma jóia foi formada da união desses quatro elementos. Uma jóia por muitos almejada, que ficava guardada por uma sacerdotisa cheia de ambição e que mais tarde veio a assassinar o faraó que a amava. E era a tumba deste faraó que sua família guardava... Quanto a jóia, conta-se que no momento em que o faraó foi morto, ela desapareceu juntamente com a sacerdotisa. (1)

Por outro lado, de acordo com a crença japonesa que sua mãe lhe ensinara, acredita-se que a alma é dividida em quatro partes: _Aramitama_ que representa a coragem; _Niguimitama_ que representa a amizade; _Kushimitama _que representa a sabedoria e _Sakimitama_ que representa o amor. Essas quatro 'almas' tem que estar em harmonia, para que a alma seja boa... Caso contrário, a alma pode se corromper, criando um ser maligno.

Conta esta lenda, que uma jóia foi formada, e passou a ser chamada de jóia de quatro almas. Surgiu depois de uma batalha intensa entre uma sacerdotisa e vários Youkais. Depois de muito lutar, como último recurso, a sacerdotisa lacrou os Youkais em seu coração que foi expelido junto com as almas dos Youkais e formou a Jóia de Quatro Almas. A jóia também é muito almejada, e foi guardada por uma pura sacerdotisa, que mais tarde, veio a morrer pela ambição de um homem que a amava.

Era uma semelhança estranha, que despertava certa curiosidade em Kagome... Parecia que eram duas histórias iguais, contadas de maneiras diferentes, por povos diferentes. Na verdade, parecia uma grande mentira.

-Bem... Aqui eu encerro minha palestra sobre o Antigo Egito. Alguém tem alguma pergunta? –Kagome finalmente escutou as palavras que tanto almejava: O FIM DAQUELA PALESTRA! As luzes que estavam apagadas para uma melhor visualização do palco foram acesas.

Respirou aliviada, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios rosados enquanto olhava para os lados, animada... Mas logo o sorriso se desfez, ao ver a quantidade de pessoas querendo fazer perguntas... E entre essas pessoas, seus amigos!

Ayumi, uma garota de cabelos ondulados e olhos negros, agitava euforicamente a mão no ar... Eire e Yuka, as outras duas melhores amigas da garota, mantinham em seus olhos um brilho de intensa satisfação e admiração. Houjo, um rapaz que vive atrás de Kagome, estava com os braços também erguidos, esperando sua vez de perguntar. Kagome havia sentado um pouco afastada de seus colegas, porque mais uma vez conseguira se atrasar para a palestra do primeiro ano de Arqueologia.

A garota deu um longo suspiro, e voltou a encarar o palestrante. Eram tantas as perguntas que aquela gente queria fazer... Finalmente, o velho voltou a falar.

-Não poderei responder a todas as perguntas de vocês, peço desculpas... –pôde-se escutar muitos murmúrios desapontados, e Kagome abriu um sorriso discreto –Mas, responderei a mais uma pergunta... A senhorita de azul na última fileira, pergunte. –ouviram-se muitos suspiros resignados.

-Qual era a finalidade das pirâmides, e como elas foram construídas? –o auditório todo se encontrava virado para a 'felizarda', que perguntou e voltou a sentar-se... Aquela pergunta, Kagome já sabia: simplesmente não havia resposta! Depois de quase três horas de palestra, será que aquele pessoal não tinha sido capaz de entender que o povo egípcio possuía muitos mistérios?

-Bem... –o palestrante parou um pouco, mas logo retomou a resposta –Foi uma boa pergunta, que talvez responda a de muitos dos presentes aqui.

Uma pequena agitação começou, mas com apenas um sinal das mãos por parte do palestrante, parou, e o silêncio voltou a reinar no auditório.

-São duas das mais intrigantes perguntas de toda a história da humanidade e que, talvez, nunca venham a ser respondidas ou, por outro lado, talvez venham a ter centenas de respostas conflitantes, conforme o ponto de vista de cada um de nós. Durante esta palestra, tratei dos vários aspectos que as envolvem, inclusive os místicos, mas as conclusões, vocês mesmos terão que tirar. Espero que tenham gostado, e que esta palestra os ajude com alguma coisa, por menor que seja. Obrigado pela atenção que me deram. –muitos aplausos irromperam o auditório, Kagome continuava imóvel.

Aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a se retirar do recinto, e a garota se espreguiçou aliviada ao notar que já estava fora do local...

Seus amigos correram na direção dela e começaram a conversar animados sobre tudo que ela fora obrigada a escutar, enquanto a morena apenas observava o céu e as ruas por onde passavam.

Com sua pequena bolsa nas costas, a garota observava atentamente cada pessoa que por ela passava. Pessoas normais, sem problemas para se preocupar... As amigas de Kagome logo se separaram, indo cada uma para um lado, mais respectivamente, cada uma para sua casa. Ela, por sua vez, continuou reto. Abriu sua bolsa e pegou seu celular. Bateu os olhos no visor, e guardou-o novamente... Ainda era uma e meia da tarde.

Porque fazia Arqueologia, se detestava cada história que estava ligada ao passado? Nem ela mesma poderia responder isso. Cursava aquela faculdade, talvez pelo simples fato de sua vida estar ligada a fatos do passado. Possuía o sangue de um faraó nas veias, mas possuía também, o sangue de sacerdotes... Tudo na sua vida tinha algo ligado ao passado. Por isso se sentia muitas vezes 'em casa' estudando sobre isso, mesmo odiando o assunto.

Morava em um templo, muito conhecido. Antes de seu bisavô partir em viagens, deixou um responsável para guardar os templos, se no caso de algum dia voltar ao Japão... Por pura coincidência, ou por obra do destino, sua agora mãe era neta do homem que ficou encarregado de cuidar do templo. Isso talvez explicasse o fato de seus pais terem se conhecido e se apaixonado rapidamente.

"Porque tudo é tão complicado? Tenho medo... Medo de ter que ir. Receio de ter que assumir algo que eu não esteja preparada..." Kagome balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar estes pensamentos... Subiu lentamente os inúmeros degraus que a levavam até o templo onde morava.

Parou em frente à árvore sagrada, que diziam ter quinhentos anos. Passou a fitá-la... Sempre fazia isso. Aquela árvore parecia realmente sagrada. Passava para a garota uma sensação de calma, e uma intensa felicidade. Uma suave brisa bateu, agitando um pouco as folhas da árvore e mexendo o belo vestido amarelo que Kagome estava usando.

A garota respirou fundo, e estava prestes a voltar a andar quando avistou um homem... Ou melhor, um casal. Um belo casal. Pareciam estar comprando amuletos... O rapaz tinha cabelos longos, negros, e olhos arroxeados. A garota possuía cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Ambos sorriam muito, e escolheram juntos o amuleto. Kagome conhecia muito bem aquele rapaz. Ele tinha apenas um ano a mais que ela... Sabia também muito mais que apenas a idade dele.

Sim, Kagome o amava. Há muito tempo o amou, ou será que ainda ama? Talvez ame, mas sabe que este sentimento é impossível. Além do fato de ter um fardo a carregar, ele tinha namorada. O nome deles? Era algo que Kagome gostaria de gritar, o nome dos dois... O fato de lágrimas teimosas rolarem livremente por seu rosto afastava qualquer pensamento da cabeça da garota, que apenas observava o casal feliz descer as escadas do templo abraçados.

Até então, Kagome se encontrava escondida ao lado da árvore sagrada... Apesar de estar triste e sentir seu coração se comprimindo dentro de seu peito, ela não teve pensamentos ruins e nem sentiu ódio, como costuma sentir. Seria a árvore mais uma vez?

Poderia até não ser, mas a garota acreditava que sim. Apesar de tamanha tristeza pesar em seu coração no momento, não se sentia péssima e não estava arrasada... Secou as lágrimas, fez uma reverência em frente à árvore, e correu para dentro de casa, passando reto por seu pai, que acabara de vender os amuletos.

Adentrou a casa, sem falar com ninguém e dormiu para esquecer de tudo, aproveitando a calmaria que passava por sua cabeça graças àquela árvore que espantava seus pensamentos.

**----x----x----x----x----**

Acordou aos poucos, e calmamente levantou-se. Sentou na cama e olhou para os lados. Tudo naquela casa estava estranhamente calmo. Olhou no relógio, era apenas cinco e meia da tarde... Colocou seus chinelos, pegou sua bolsa e abriu a porta. Não ouviu os típicos gritos de seu irmão e nem sequer o viu correndo ou tropeçando no corredor.

Andou lentamente até a cozinha, mas parou à porta ao perceber que seu pai e sua mãe conversavam.

-Mas... Querido, será difícil para as crianças...

-Temos que voltar ao Egito. Sabes melhor que eu! Estávamos fadados a ter este destino desde o dia que nos casamos, e sabíamos bem que este momento chegaria!

-Eu... Eu sabia que chegaria... Mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. –era nítida a tristeza e a decepção nos olhos de sua mãe, Kagome podia ver e sentir isso.

Acidentalmente encostou-se na porta, fazendo-a emitir um ruído alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de seus pais.

A garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos, não queria! Não queria! Seu pai a encarava seriamente... A garota não agüentou, saiu correndo sem se quer olhar para trás. Pode escutar um grito abafado de sua mãe, mas não virou para ouvir qualquer explicação.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde até seu refúgio... Entrou no porão, que ficava abaixo do templo. Dentro deste pequeno lugar encontrava-se um armário empoeirado e objetos antigos, assim como alguns amuletos e artigos egípcios que seu pai havia trazido. Davam a este poço muitos nomes, mas o fato é que há anos ninguém ali mexia. Na realidade, ninguém se aproximava dali... Kagome caiu de joelhos no chão e deixou que as lágrimas tomassem conta de seu rosto.

Arrastou-se até um canto, uma parede, e recostou-se na mesma... Chorou por um longo período de tempo e depois, tentando se conformar, levantou-se. Uma súbita onda de fúria tomou conta da morena, que acabou por esmurrar a parede de madeira. A árvore na qual ela tanto acreditava não era capaz de afastar as coisas ruins de sua cabeça, pelo menos naquele momento.

Uma pequena dor invadiu o corpo da garota, começando pela mão, com a qual havia socado a parede de... Aquilo não era madeira! A parte onde Kagome bateu, era protegida por madeira! Esse pequeno filete caiu quando a garota aplicou força sobre ele, e revelou alguns... HIERÓGLIFOS?! Kagome puxou o restante da 'parede' de madeira que estava ali, revelando um pedaço de pedra com...

Sim, eram hieróglifos! Kagome não estava conseguindo lê-los muito bem, por causa da pouca luz que entrava ali. Abriu a porta daquele porão, e então poucos filetes de luz entraram no lugar. Era pouco, mas o suficiente para ela ler os hieróglifos cravados na parede. Com sua pequena, mas suficiente experiência, conseguiu traduzir as escritas:

_'Quem aqui pisar_

_Quem aqui estiver_

_Quando isto ler_

_No Antigo Egito viverá_

_Até o grande segredo desvendar'_

"Mas... O quê...?" Kagome continuou a ler os hieróglifos.

_'Ao faraó você irá_

_Para a verdade revelar_

_Viverá com os antigos_

_Para virar um novo mito'_

O chão sob os pés da garota sumiu, uma escuridão envolveu o porão... Não se enxergava um palmo para qualquer que fosse a direção. A única coisa que sobrou no lugar era Kagome, flutuando em meio às trevas, e os Hieróglifos que começaram a emanar uma estranha luz vermelha.Sentiu os olhos pesarem, o corpo doer, e logo em seguida não sentiu mais nada. Estava inconsciente...

**----x----x----x----x----**

(1) A história sobre os quatro elementos egípcios é verídica, porém, a 'lenda' que segue sobre a junção destas não é real, é fictícia, e foi inventada por mim... Achei uma semelhança, e acabei por aproveitá-la na fic! XD

**º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º**

queRo agRadeceR a **Tassi Higurashi**, quE ReviSou a fiC pRa mim! E taMbéM a **Gy-Chan**, que foi obRigada a eScutaR minHaS teSeS MaLucaS sobRe o AntiGo Egito...

oOi xD eSpeRo quE teNhaM goStaDo, e poR favoR, **comeNteM...**


	2. O Antigo Egito

**Entre Tempos e Deuses**

**Capítulo 2 - O Antigo Egito**

Abriu os olhos lentamente... Sua cabeça ainda girava, mas a sensação de um enorme peso em suas costas já passara... Ainda não conseguia raciocinar direito, nem prestar atenção no que estava à sua volta.

Notou que a superfície na qual jazia era extremamente macia e quente, mas não chegava a lhe queimar as costas, talvez por que estava deitada sobre a bolsa que pegara antes de sair do quarto.

Quarto... Kagome começou a lembrar-se de tudo o que havia acontecido e aos poucos a tontura passou. A garota olhou para o alto, e pela primeira vez pôde ver onde se encontrava...

Um céu límpido, sem nenhum vestígio de nuvem, com um Sol escaldante... Areia. Ela estava deitada sobre areia quente. Levantou-se rapidamente, fazendo com que sua cabeça latejasse um pouco. Olhou em volta e o desespero tomou conta de seus pensamentos... Onde estava?

Areia, areia e mais areia! Era tudo o que compunha o cenário à sua volta... Um cenário realmente desesperador no seu ponto de vista. Como fora parar ali? Esta era uma das inúmeras perguntas que invadiam a cabeça de Kagome naquele momento. A garota se esforçou, mas não conseguiu lembrar-se de nada. Apenas de que havia entrado no porão chorando. Nem ao menos o motivo de tais lágrimas vinha à sua cabeça.

Olhou para sua direita mais uma vez, na esperança de acordar daquele maldito pesadelo. Mas de nada adiantou, apenas agravou sua situação... Á seus lados, e à sua direita e à sua frente, nada havia, além de areia.

Kagome estava sentada à sombra de uma grande rocha. Na verdade aquilo mais parecia um morro ou um muro planejado... Será? A esperança voltou a florescer no coração dela, que com um impulso, levantou-se rapidamente do chão... Ao pisar na areia sentiu seus pés afundarem e arderem um pouco e se deu conta de estar usando... CHINELOS?! Desde quando aqueles chinelos estavam em seus pés?! Talvez ela conseguisse responder, mas isso depois que saísse dali.

Sua boca estava seca e seus lábios estavam começando a rachar. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava deitada na areia. Tentava molhar seus lábios com sua saliva, mas o esforço era em vão. Fazia com que sua garganta clamasse por água.

Parou em baixo do Sol que a castigava para analisar melhor aquele estranho morro... Nunca presenciara tamanho calor... Talvez por ter morado toda sua vida em uma região fria do Japão, ela sentia toda a diferença de clima na pele... Olhou bem para o 'muro', juntou forças e colocou uma de suas mãos firmemente entre uma das inúmeras fissuras. Subiu lentamente e, a cada esforço, sua sede e sua fome aumentavam.

Chegou ao topo do morro e viu suas suspeitas se desfazerem: aquilo não era um muro, apenas um morro... Mas notou algo mais, não muito longe de onde estava. Uma cidade! Seu coração se comprimiu ao notar às características daquele lugar... Seria possível que ela estava... Que ela estava no Egito? Isso não fazia sentido algum... Lembrava-se de estar em casa, a salvo... Lembrava-se de estar no Japão!

Mas aquilo não era importante... Pelo menos não naquele momento. Tudo o que precisava era descansar, comer e beber água... Um banho também seria muito bem vindo, afinal precisava tirar toda aquela areia de si.

Correu na direção da cidade, conforme podia, pois sua cabeça voltava a pesar a cada passo, e suas pernas ameaçavam ceder a cada momento... Além de seus pés, seus ombros começavam a arder. Mas faltavam apenas alguns metros e o portão daquela cidade estava aberto...

Kagome passou por ele e percebeu viu que pelo menos na entrada da cidade não havia muita gente. Ninguém pareceu notar sua presença ali... Percebeu então o motivo para tal indiferença quando seus olhos cansados caíram sobre uma pequena multidão reunida no centro, como se assistisse a uma espécie de apresentação.

A visão de Kagome começou a ficar embaçada e seus pés não resistiram ao cansaço. Ela sentiu o corpo ceder à exaustão, mas não ouviu nenhum barulho que indicasse sua provável queda.

-------OoO--------

_'-Mas... Querido, será difícil para as crianças..._

_-Temos que voltar ao Egito. Sabes melhor que eu! Estávamos fadados a ter este destino desde o dia que nos casamos, e sabíamos bem que este momento chegaria!_

_-Eu... Eu sabia que chegaria... Mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo... _

_-Mamãe! Papai! Estou aqui! Aqui! –gritava Kagome, que ia aos poucos sendo tragada por uma estranha escuridão._

_O quê O quê vocês querem dizer com isso? Onde eu estou? Onde? SOCORRO! Alguém! Papai! Mamãe! Ajudem-me! Porquê não me escutam!? – Kagome gritava sem parar, sentia sua garganta arder. A escuridão continuava a tomar conta de tudo... Sentiu algo escorrer sobre sua testa e se espalhar pelo seu rosto...'_

-AHH! –a garota levantou assustada, arfando. Olhou para os lados, tentando controlar sua respiração.

Tinha acabado de acordar de um pesadelo e, em sua testa, estava um pano úmido. Um pouco mais calma Kagome olhou a sua volta.

Estava em uma casa muito estranha... Feita de materiais considerados 'pobres', como tijolo cru, sem nada para sobrepô-lo. Estava deitada sobre uma cama pouco confortável, mas estava bem acomodada... Aquilo que ela vivera há pouco era real...! Mas ainda não conseguia se lembrar de nada que havia feito para parar ali...

-Vejo que já está acordada. Fico feliz... –Kagome ouviu uma voz feminina dizer calmamente, vinda da porta do cômodo.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para que Kagome levantasse da cama com um pulo. Aquela mulher... Estava falando... A língua dos antigos!

-Quem é você? –perguntou _a garota _tentando manter a calma e observando cada pequeno movimento da mulher que estava parada à sua frente.

Ela era um pouco mais alta que Kagome. Seus longos cabelos eram da cor da terra e estavam presos frouxamente na nuca. Os olhos, da mesma cor que suas madeixas, tinham um brilho diferente que a menina não conseguiu decifrar. A roupa que aquela garota usava, Kagome reconheceu como sendo de uma trabalhadora, se realmente estivesse onde imaginava, o quê a esta altura já era óbvio... A japonesa notou que a garota usava uma saia cortada de maneira simples, mantida por um cinturão da largura de uma mão, sem bordados ou enfeites. Será que realmente estava aonde imaginava...?

- Sou Sango. E a senhorita é...? – Mais uma vez, a garota perguntou calmamente... Parecia estar tentando ao máximo não assustar Kagome.

-Sou... Kagome... Onde estou?

-Está em minha casa. Não tenho nada aqui para lhe oferecer no momento, mas se desejar algo, providenciarei para você. Quer que eu chame alguém para vir buscá-la? – Desta vez, a voz de Sango soou um pouco preocupada e ela se ajoelhou no chão.

-Buscar-me? Não... –Kagome riu e Sango estreitou os olhos –Porquê acha que alguém viria me buscar?

-A senhorita... É uma nobre, não é?

-Nobre? Definitivamente não sou. Mas me diga, como vim parar aqui na sua casa?

-A senhorita estava muito mal. Eu já a observava quando estava chegando aos portões da cidade... Desculpe meu atrevimento... Eu posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? –Sango ergueu a cabeça e ficou sentada sobre os joelhos.

-Claro.

-Bem... Se a senhorita não é uma nobre, então o que é? Você tem a pele clara e macia, suas mãos não possuem calo algum, suas costas... Não têm nenhuma marca! E seu rosto é muito belo, assim como seus olhos, que possuem uma cor muito rara...

-Bem Sango... Digamos que não sou do... –Kagome fez uma breve pausa, com certeza Sango não saberia nada sobre o Japão –Apenas não sou daqui do Egito. Acredite, também não sou nobre. E me chame apenas de Kagome. E claro, levante-se deste chão! –completa a garota se levantando e ajudando Sango a se levantar.

-Quer dizer, que então você não é uma nobre... Mas parece muito com uma. Suas vestes são bem esquisitas... –fala Sango apontando para o vestido de Kagome, que estava pendurado em cima de algo, que lembrava muito um armário.

Pela primeira vez, Kagome reparou que estava vestindo uma roupa igual à de Sango... E seu vestido amarelo, antes cheio de areia, agora estava limpo. Sua bolsa se encontrava ao lado deste.

"Papai sempre me disse que o povo egípcio era bastante asseado... Nunca pensei que fosse realmente verdade... Está na hora de rever meus conceitos... Mas mesmo assim, não deixei de odiar este lugar."

-Obrigada... Vou vesti-la novamente, poderia me dar... Licença? –Sango assentiu com a cabeça, e se retirou do cômodo.

Kagome deu um longo suspiro e vestiu sua roupa. Pegou sua bolsa e a abriu: seu caderno, seus lápis e a caneta escandalosa que pisca colorido, presente de Ayumi, também estavam lá, juntamente com seu celular e vários papéis.

Fechou-a e a colocou em suas costas. Abriu a porta do local onde estava e se deparou com mais um pequeno cômodo. Sango encontrava-se sentada no que parecia ser uma cadeira simples...

-Isto é tudo que achei para você... –fala a garota colocando um pão sobre a mesa, e o oferecendo para Kagome.

-Você não vai comer? –pergunta Kagome, encarando-a enquanto mordia o pão.

-Já comi mais cedo, além do mais, isto é tudo o que tenho e você parece com fome...

-Sinto muito... –comenta Kagome, cortando o pão no meio e oferecendo a metade para Sango, pegando um copo de água que se encontrava sobre a mesa.

-Não, obrigada. Coma tudo.

Kagome comeu sem pensar, e tomou muita água... Parecia realmente esfomeada. Sango ria às vezes ou então fazia perguntas para Kagome. Algumas palavras ela não conseguia traduzir, mas respondia qualquer coisa.

Uma espécie de assobio ecoou na cidade e Sango respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

-Tenho que voltar ao trabalho... – A garota se levantou e foi na direção da porta, fazendo menção de abri-la.

-Espere! Eu vou com você! –pede Kagome se levantando rapidamente.

-Não. Você fica. Tome cuidado, e não arrume problemas... Cuidado com os guardas, ultimamente eles andam pegando mulheres bonitas e levando ao palácio.

-Mas, eu quero ir com você!

-Não. Volto antes do pôr-do-sol. –foram as últimas palavras de Sango. A garota abriu a porta e saiu rapidamente, sem dar chance para Kagome reagir.

---------OoO--------

Kagome fez com que aquele pão durasse mais do que deveria, e comeu-o como se estivesse em um farto banquete. Se suas deduções estivessem corretas, estaria em uma cidade próxima ao Nilo. Como não viu nada além de areia ao norte, ao leste e ao oeste, o rio se encontrava ao Sul daquele lugar.

A garota estava muito curiosa e precisava ver mais sobre aquele lugar. Tentou controlar-se, mas de nada adiantou, a não ser para aumentar a sua curiosidade.

Abriu a porta da casa, pegou sua bolsa, e saiu. Andou por algumas ruas, sempre se deixando levar ao lugar onde escutava mais vozes. Conforme Kagome andava, o nível das casas subia. Tomando sempre o máximo de cuidado, ela pegava as ruas mais desertas, sempre evitando passar pelas pessoas. Passados alguns minutos, Kagome já havia se acostumado com o fato de observar o povo de longe...

Haviam homens engraçados, maquiados, simples, gordos, magros... Assim como todo e qualquer lugar, mas lá parecia especial. Tudo era novo e muitas vezes engraçado... Era tudo tão diferente de como ela imaginava...! Odiava o Egito e em poucos minutos se apaixonou pelo mesmo.

Caminhou mais um pouco e chegou a um portão. Parecia importante, mas como os outros daquela cidade, estava aberto. Kagome olhou para os lados, para se certificar que estava sozinha, e passou pelo portão.

O nível das casas havia subido bruscamente desta vez... Com certeza ali morava a nobreza egípcia. Ao fundo de tantas casas, Ela pode notar uma em especial... Um palácio! Era enorme, e muito bonito... Mas era feito do mesmo material que todas as casas: tijolo... Mesmo assim, não perdia sua beleza. Aquelas casas estavam a deixando intrigada...

A garota caminhou por entre estas, já não ligava mais se estava em uma rua cheia de gente... Apenas andava e observava... Estava encantada! Mas algo tentou puxar sua bolsa, o quê a fez acordar de seus devaneios.

-Está atrasada para a cerimônia no palácio moça! –era um pequeno rapazinho, de olhos incrivelmente verdes, e ele tinha um rabo... UM RABO?

-Mas... O quê é você? –Kagome perguntou curiosa, analisando a estranha criatura à sua frente.

-Sou Shippou! Não temos tempo, temos que correr ao palácio! Os nobres já estão todos lá... Com toda a certeza, só faltamos nós dois!

Kagome não teve tempo de falar ou de perguntar, a pequena 'coisa' a puxou em direção ao palácio...

-Espere, eu não sou uma nobre! Olhe para mim e...

-Já entendi... É uma nobre rebelde como a senhorita Rin... Não precisa falar nada. Vem comigo! –Shippou mudou a direção e entraram logo em uma pequena casa...

Kagome à essa altura não entendia mais nada... O quê o pequeno ser queria? Logo, ele voltou... E trazia consigo uma espécie de 'sacola'...

-O quê tem aí? –Kagome arriscou perguntar.

-As roupas que terá que usar! Acaso se esqueceu que hoje é o aniversário do irmão do faraó? Teremos uma das mais nobres celebrações de todo o ano! E depois as crianças é que são irresponsáveis... –Shippou balançava a cabeça negativamente e começou a tirar as vestes de dentro do 'recipiente', quando uma garota adentrou na casa.

-Está atrasada Rin! –murmurou o pequeno.

-Eu... Quem é você? –a garota, que tinha belos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, parou de repente ao perceber a presença de Kagome.

-Sou... Kagome...

-Deve ser uma nobre que veio de outra cidade não é? Esta festa é realmente grande... Sou Rin! –a garota abriu um sorriso e passou a encarar Shippou – Pode ir, eu cuido das roupas dela... Nos vemos no palácio, em breve!

O pequeno concordou e saiu rapidamente da casa, deixando apenas Rin e Kagome.

-Então... Não me diga que também odeia festas e palácios? –pergunta Rin terminando de tirar as roupas de dentro da 'sacola'.

-Na verdade... "Mas que droga... Como vou explicar isso?!"... É, eu também odeio. Mas temos que ir não é? –Kagome resolveu entrar na 'brincadeira', afinal, de nada adiantaria tentar explicar o quê havia acontecido com ela.

-Toma, vista esta daqui! Ficará linda...! Você é muito bela... E parece ser das minhas... –Rin entrou em outro cômodo da casa após entregar para Kagome algumas vestes.

Era uma casa grande, muito maior e mais arrumada que a de Sango... Kagome havia acabado de constatar que estava na parte nobre do reino...

Passou um tempo encarando suas novas 'vestes': uma camisa muito fina e, sobre esta, um vestido branco, plissado e branco, abria abaixo da cintura e descia até os pés...

Roupas muito esquisitas... Kagome estava se sentindo horrível naquelas vestes...

-Está linda! –exclama uma voz vinda da porta... Rin estava de volta ao cômodo.

Os olhos de Rin brilhavam estranhamente... Era como se Kagome fosse a coisa mais linda que ela já havia visto...

-Por quê... Por quê está me olhando assim? –arrisca a garota.

-Sabe... No Egito não costumam ser muito bonitos... Como você.

-Humanos...? Como assim?

-Ora, você sabe, a nobreza é composta por Deuses.

-Deuses...? Existem... Deuses? –Kagome não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de escutar.

-Shippou era um deus... Acaso não percebeu? Nosso faraó é um Deus. E temos nobres deuses também...

-Shippou é um Deus...?

-Um Deus raposa... Agora, sente-se Kagome. Preciso arrumar-te... Apesar de odiar aquele palácio, precisamos estar bonitas pra não deixar umas por aí se vangloriarem pela beleza...

Kagome sentou-se e logo Rin pôs-se a arrumá-la... Quantas coisas aqueles egípcios usavam...! Eram brincos, anéis, braceletes... Realmente muita coisa... Mas por quê aquela garota estava a ajudando? Porquê todos que ela encontrava eram tão simpáticos?

Kagome poderia negar, mas aquele povo estava lhe fascinando... Rin colocou um diadema de turquesa na cabeça de Kagome, e rapidamente se levantou.

-Vamos... Temos que correr! –fala a garota abrindo a porta da casa e arrastando Kagome, que só teve tempo de pegar sua bolsa.

A cada passo que davam em direção ao castelo, Kagome ficava cada vez mais estupefata... Hieróglifos, enfeites e esculturas cercavam todo o lugar, que havia sido perfeitamente elaborado... Um enorme e magnífico palácio! Kagome estava sem palavras para aquele lugar...

-Gente esnobe... –exclama Rin parando de repente... Elas haviam chego na entrada do que parecia um 'salão de festas'...

A criadagem estava movimentada, haviam alguns criados devidamente vestidos à porta recebendo os convidados...

-Levaremos um sermão... Aquela na porta é Kaede, ela organiza tudo pelo palácio... Vamos escutar um 'cumprimento' antes de entrarmos... –fala Rin apontando para uma mulher baixa, de cabelos brancos, talvez pela idade que aparentava ter...

A mulher as avistou rapidamente e correu até elas.

-Rin! Está atrasada! O quê eu lhe implorei por horas?

-Para que chegasse na hora... –fala Rin, como se escutasse aquilo milhões de vezes ao dia –Desculpe Kaede, mas Kagome apareceu e eu tive que ajudá-la!

-Kagome...? –a mulher parou ao ver a garota –Oh... Deve ser uma das convidadas do Senhor InuYasha! Venham comigo... – ela completou, entrando pela porta do salão, que estava lotado por sinal.

Rin passou por algumas pessoas, que pareciam conhecê-la... Terminados os abraços e feitos os cumprimentos de praxe, que na opinião de Kagome eram verbalmente longos e rebuscados, cada pessoa tomou seu lugar ao salão ao soar de algo que pareciam 'trombetas'.

Kagome olhava tudo ao seu redor... As pessoas eram tão diferentes... Tudo era tão luxuoso! Murmúrios tomavam conta do salão, até que um rapaz anunciou a entrada de alguém e pronunciou algumas palavras que Kagome mal sabia o significado...

Mas, pareciam ser importantes... Pois o salão todo ficou em silêncio absoluto... Quem seriam estas pessoas?

00oo00oo00oo00

oOi peSSoaL!! Bem, primeiramente, eu espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!! Segundo, quero agradecer a **Bella **que me ajudou muito nesse capítulo! Tendo a paciência de revisá-lo pra mim!

#**Agradecendo ao pessoal que comentou no primeiro capítulo:**#

**Tassi Higurashi: **oOie Mana!! Primeirona hein?! Bem, fico feliz de saber que você gostou da fic!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! E espero não ter demorado muito com ele... xD Obrigada mana... BjuSs...

**Juliana-Chan: **oOi Cunhada!! Tudo bem com você?! Espero que sim!! Ah, que bom que você achou a fic linda!! E que bom que você está gostando do conteúdo da fic... Isso é muito importante xD Bem, quanto a Kagome, vou ver o que posso fazer... A Kikyo e o Inu só no próximo capítulo!! Espero que tenha gostado desse... bJuSs...

**Naru-L: **oOi Naru!! Sim, finalmente eu postei xD Ahh, que bom que você gostou da fic, e eu estou tentando fazer o melhor possível pra misturar essas duas culturas... Espero que esteja dando certo! Espero não ter demorado com esse capítulo... E... Naru, pare de ser gulosa! Vamos dividir o champanhe por favor?! Hehehe... bJuSs...

**Gy-Chan: **oOi fiLha!! Ah que bom que você gostou da fic!! E... Quanto as minhas teses, elas são realmente malucas... ú.ú E que bom que você gostou da idéia da fic!! Sério, fico muito feliz!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! Obrigada pelos elogios... E, eu não demorei tanto né?! bJuSs...

**Gustavu: **oOi Migo! Ahm... Que bom que você gostou!! Bem, espero que esse capítulo também tenha te agradado... xD BjuSs...

**Kishu Arashi: **oOie Miga!! A história promete mesmo!! Bem, espero que ela lhe agrade! Que bom que achou que está bem escrita, e eu também adoro o Egito Antigo ºnovidade...º! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Tenshi-Yuki: **oOiEe!! Perfeito?! Nossa, obrigada xD Que bom que você também gosta do Antigo Egito, é bom ver que mais pessoas gostam!! Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito com esse capítulo, e eu também te adoro muito!! Espero que tenha ficado bom! bJuSs...

**Vi: **oOi Vi!! Você achou triste a K-Chan?! Espero ter melhorado um pouco as coisas pra ela nesse capítulo!! Espero que você tenha gostado! Quanto a minha outra fic, espero que esteja gostando dela também!! bJuSs...

**Fran KC: **oOi Fran!! Ahh que bom que você gostou da história!! E da semelhança também... Tentarei colocar o máximo de semelhanças que eu achar!! Espero que este capítulo tenha te agradado tanto quanto o primeiro!! bJuSs...

**Bella Lamounier: **Bem, já agradeci, mas vou agradecer novamente!! Muito obrigada xD E bem, como você já o leu, espero sua opinião sobre este capítulo, já que não me disse nada antes... xD E claro, adorei receber sua ajuda!! bJuSs...

**TrashNay: **oOi Miga!! Que bom que você gostou!! Eu procurei aproximar ao máximo as culturas, e também tentei arrumar algumas teorias xD Espero que esteja gostando miga! Obrigada! bJuSs...

**DanyMoon: **oLá!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios!! Estou tentando ligar as culturas, espero que esteja dando certo!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Marih-Chan: **oOi Miga!! Ahh... Obrigada pelos elogios!! Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado tão bom quanto o primeiro... Espero que tenha gostado!! Eu nem demorei tanto não é?! bJuSs...

**Kagome-Chn LP:** oOi fiLha xD Ahh que bom que gostou!! Bem, o Sesshy aparece no próximo capítulo, com direito a entrada triunfal e tudo o mais... Quanto ao cara que a Kagome gosta, é um suspense, que ficará até o final xD Espero não ter demorado, e espero que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

**Kk Higurashi: **oOi Miga!! Que bom que está gostando da fic, e que bom que está gostando das relações entre as culturas! A fic é Inu & Kagome sim, e ele aparece no próximo capítulo, junto com o Sesshy! E você não fala besteira não!! Bem, espero que tenha gostado, e espero não ter demorado! bJuSs...

**Dessa-Chan: **oOie!! Miga, ai que bom que gostou!! Fico feliz!! Pode deixar, qualquer coisa eu dou um grito!! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, e eu nem demorei né?! bJuSs..

**Froda: **oOi miga... Obrigada pelos elogios, estou tentando ao máximo juntar as duas culturas, espero que esteja dando certo!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... bJuSs...

**Bianca Himura: **oOi fiLha!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! E que bom que você gostou da idéia da fic... Espero que você goste desse capítulo também!! Promete muitas coisas ainda... Eu não demorei muito né?! bJuSs...

**Beka Black: **oOi Beka!! Ahh, que bom que você gostou da fic!! Espero que esse capítulo esteja te agradando também...! Bem, eu nem demorei tanto né?! E você tah me apoiando xD Obrigada pelos elogios miga, e eu adorei falar com você!! Eu não demorei tanto... bJuSs...

**Ryeko-Dono: **oOie!! Que bom que você gostou da idéia da fic, eu também adoro essa civilização, eles são fantásticos!! Existem mais algumas semelhanças, elas vão aparecendo ao longo da fic... Espero que goste delas.. E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! BjuSs...

**Mary Ogawara: **oOi Mary!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim! Que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo, e espero que este também esteja bom!! Arqueologia também é interessante, se eu cursasse ia para o Egito na primeira oportunidade! E você não se empolgou tanto não!! É bom se empolgar!! Espero não ter demorado... bJuSs...

**Mila-Chan: **oOi fiLha!! Ahh que bom que gostou da fic!! Estou me esforçando... Espero que esse capítulo também esteja bom... E eu não demorei muito né?! Também te adoro... bJuSs...

**Anitah-Chan: **oOi Miga!! Ah, que bom que achou a fic linda, bem, espero que esse capítulo também tenha te agradado... Eu adoro os egípcios, temos que discutir mais sobre a construção das pirâmides depois!! Eu não me esqueci!! bJuSs...

**Lady Mirza: **oOi Lady!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim!! Primeiramente, eu queria pedir desculpas por ter saído daquela maneira, estava adorando discutir nossas teorias, mas fui ameaçada de morte... Ahh que bom que gostou!! Sobre os 4 elementos, eles realmente acreditam nisso, mas aquela 'lenda' depois disso eu que inventei xD Sim, eu estou vendo bastante sobre as sacerdotisas e as danças, o único problema é a transparência, que estava na moda... Adorei as idéias, temos que conversar sobre elas... Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e claro, aceitarei suas idéias, são sempre bem-vindas! Espero não ter demorado.. bJuSs...

**É isso pessoal, quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e aos que lêem.. Por favor, comentem, deixando sua opinião... bJuSs!**


	3. Banquete dos Deuses

**Entre Tempos e Deuses**

**Capítulo 3 – Banquete dos Deuses**

Kagome olhava para os lados, à espera de algo... Mas todos continuavam em silêncio, o que incomodava muito a garota. Mais uma vez, ela tentou avistar algo em meio à tantas pessoas, então ela pôde ver...

Dois homens incrivelmente bonitos haviam entrado no salão. Ambos possuíam cabelos prateados como a lua e olhos dourados como o ouro... Trajavam as mais elegantes vestes e, em suas faces, as mais bem feitas maquiagens. Ambos com os olhos bem contornados de preto e com rajadas roxas no rosto, nas bochechas.

Um deles usava uma espécie de 'coroa' e possuía duas das rajadas roxas. O outro possuía duas orelhas CANINAS no alto da cabeça, e em suas bochechas, apenas uma rajada de cada lado. Seria isso possível?

Eles se sentaram em cadeiras de espaldar alto, no centro do salão, cujas partes de madeira eram incrustadas de ouro e prata, turquesa, cornalina e lápis-lazúli. (1)

Todos no salão se inclinaram diante dos dois, em um sinal de extremo respeito. Menos Rin e Kagome. Uma porque odiava o faraó e a outra porque estava paralisada e estupefata, além de não estar entendendo muito bem o que estava ocorrendo ali.

Tudo aquilo... Era tão fascinante! O lugar, os homens, as mulheres, as vestes, as maquiagens, tudo!

O olhar de um dos rapazes, o de orelhas caninas, pousou sobre ela, e este, passou a fitá-la. Encarava-lhe seriamente, buscava algo no fundo dos belos olhos azuis de Kagome, que não conseguia desviar o olhar. O mais alto, que possuía a coroa, observava todos no salão, e fingiu não notar o olhar ameaçador que Rin lhe lançava.

Logo, o salão todo estava virado para as garotas. Kagome ficou ligeiramente ruborizada, mas para Rin aquilo parecia normal. Além do mais, o olhar daquele garoto havia deixado a jovem japonesa meio incomodada. Seriam youkais? Não...Rin havia dito Deuses. Seriam a mesma coisa? Talvez sim, talvez não...

Duas culturas que pareciam tão diferentes, mas que, quando vistas de perto, são tão parecidas... Mudam apenas os nomes e a forma de expressão. Seria mesmo isso?

-Aquele é o faraó Kagome. Seu nome é Sesshoumaru. Rico, prepotente, arrogante e grosseiro! - sussurrou Rin, apontando para o rapaz com a coroa – E o outro é o motivo da festa, o irmão dele... InuYasha. Nada contra ele, que ainda há de ser destruído por quem tanto ama. Sinceramente, ele não poderia ter escolhido pessoa pior no mundo para amar.

-Inu... InuYasha? –o nome do rapaz escapou dos lábios de Kagome como um sussurro. Ela não havia gostado nada do olhar que o rapaz a lançou! Não havia entendido nada do que Rin havia lhe falado sobre 'amor' e coisas do tipo, mas... Não havia ido com a cara do tal InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru fez um movimento com as mãos e todos voltaram a conversar.

Várias criadas entraram no lugar, todas novas e bonitas. Passavam entre os convidados distribuindo flores de lótus, e uma pomada perfumada que transportavam em um grande prato, confeccionando cones brancos que todos usavam na cabeça...

Vendo aquela cena e aquela festa estranha, Kagome começou a se lembrar lentamente, do que seu pai costumava lhe falar sobre as festas do Egito...

---FlaSh baCk---

-O que é isso papai? –perguntou uma pequena garotinha segurando as mãos de um homem.

-É uma pomada perfumada... Sinta o cheiro Kagome. – falou o homem, passando um pouco na ponta do nariz da garotinha.

-Que cheirosa! Mas para que você a usa?

-Os antigos usavam em cones brancos que colocavam na cabeça durante celebrações de grande importância. Esse era um acessório indispensável em grandes festas, pois com o calor do corpo e do ambiente os cones que eles usavam se fundiam lentamente inundando o salão de fragrância e mascarando o cheiro de comida que se espalhava facilmente.

-Que inteligente, papai! – exclamou a garotinha tentando tirar a pomada da ponta do nariz.

---fiM do fLaShbaCk---

"Realmente... Muito inteligentes." pensou Kagome, tentando se aproximar das cadeiras onde o faraó estava sentado para poder vê-lo melhor. Afinal, não é todo dia que se encontra um. Mas não foi necessário, pois ele havia se levantado e o silêncio voltou a reinar no salão.

-Agradeço a presença de vocês. Como todos sabem, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o aniversário de meu irmão. –a voz dele soava um tanto fria e não possuía emoção alguma, mas ninguém parecia se importar.

-'Meio-irmão...' –sussurrou InuYasha com uma cara pouco satisfeita.

-Hoje ele atinge a maioridade egípcia e poderá assumir o fardo que lhe foi dado desde o dia em que nasceu. –completou Sesshoumaru lançando um olhar não muito amigável ao outro rapaz.

-Baboseiras... Ele vai cuidar daquela jóia idiota. Grande coisa! –sussurrou Rin para Kagome, que dá uma pequena risadinha.

-De hoje em diante, meu irmão InuYasha será o portador da jóia que lhe foi encarregada. –Sesshoumaru bateu duas palmas ao terminar e a grande porta do salão se abriu.

Duas mulheres vestidas totalmente de branco entraram, e se ajoelharam perante InuYasha, que estava em pé. Logo, uma outra mulher vestida de branco e dourado entrou.

Kagome pôde ver os olhos do tal InuYasha brilharem ao vê-la. Era realmente bonita. Tinha cabelos negro-arroxeados, compridos e bem cuidados, olhos castanhos que emanavam um estranho brilho. Seria ódio? Talvez... Mas Kagome não podia falar nada.

A mulher entrou com uma espécie de 'almofada', com fios de ouro e pedras preciosas cravadas na mesma. Sobre esta estava uma jóia que chamava a atenção. Uma jóia rosada, que emanava um brilho bonito e tranqüilo.

Seria a jóia que seu pai havia lhe falado? Se fosse, era muito poderosa e excepcionalmente perigosa. Havia uma 'lenda' por detrás dessa jóia, mas Kagome não conseguia se lembrar. Apenas sabia do fato que dois seres estavam fadados a morrer por causa dela. Mas não lembrava nomes, nem postos.

Sesshoumaru pegou a jóia nas mãos assim que a sacerdotisa parou diante dele e de InuYasha. Colocou-a sobre as mãos do irmão e fechou-as. Sesshoumaru não parecia estar gostando de fazer aquilo.

A sacerdotisa fez uma reverência e lançou um olhar para InuYasha, que sorriu levemente, colocando a jóia em seu pescoço, pois esta, estava em um cordão.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se e bateu duas palmas mais uma vez. As grandes portas novamente se abriram, e os nobres que estavam em frente a esta abriram espaço para que dançarinas e acrobatas entrassem, seguidos de músicos...

A flauta, a gaita e a harpa se associaram ao canto e às palmas, alegrando a festa. Rin começou a dançar alegremente.

-Essa é uma das partes boas de se vir ao palácio Kagome... Aproveite!

A japonesa estava prestando muita atenção em tudo à sua volta. Que lugar perfeito era aquele! Todos dançavam animados, e cantavam. Eram poucos os presentes que continuavam sentados, exceto a sacerdotisa que entrara com a jóia nas mãos, InuYasha e Sesshoumaru.

Tudo naquele lugar era devidamente planejado... Com certeza os egípcios tinham uma mente brilhante.

Depois de um certo tempo, todos se sentaram e uma bela ceia passou a ser servida... Sobre a mesa, taças de ouro e de prata e as mais lindas baixelas de alabastro e de cerâmica pintada eram postas em função (2). Kagome comeu lentamente, ainda ao lado de Rin. Alguns olhares curiosos foram dirigidos as duas, mas talvez pelo fato de muitas pessoas de fora do reino terem sido convidadas, não notaram que Kagome era uma desconhecida.

Mesmo depois de todos já terem se saciado, a música, os cânticos e as danças prolongavam a reunião. Os cantores improvisavam versos que celebravam a generosidade dos donos da casa ou a bondade dos deuses. Enfatizavam o fato da vida ser curta e que, portanto, aquele dia feliz devia ser bem aproveitado, antes que a tristeza do reino dos mortos se abatesse sobre eles.

Cansada de tudo aquilo, Kagome saiu para o jardim do palácio. Fazia uma bela noite, poderia até dizer 'abençoada pelos Deuses'. Até então não tinha reparado na beleza que possuíam os ambientes do palácio, principalmente o local onde se encontrava agora.

O jardim era formado por quadrados e retângulos cortados perpendicularmente por aléias guarnecidas de flores, sombreados por caramanchões e ladeados por árvores frutíferas tais como videiras, tamareiras, figueiras e palmeiras. Belos cachos de uvas azuis, que os egípcios adoravam saborear, pendiam e ornamentavam os ramos das videiras. (3)

Estava tão encantada com tudo a sua volta, que não percebeu a aproximação de alguém e acabou por tropeçar. Mas não caiu. A pessoa em quem havia tropeçado a segurou.

-Ah... Desculpe-me! –pediu Kagome se levantando rapidamente e dando de cara um par de belos olhos dourados a encarando curiosamente.

-Você é mesmo muito distraída. –fala o rapaz ironicamente.

-InuYasha, não é mesmo? –pergunta Kagome com os olhos brilhando. Jamais havia visto um faraó em sua frente. Ele podia não ser um, mas era da realeza e isso parecia ser o suficiente para ela.

-Sim... E não me olhe desse jeito menina. Nunca te vi por aqui... Por acaso te conheço? – perguntou o rapaz, encarando-a. Kagome sentia um certo toque esnobe na voz do rapaz, o que a irritava um pouco.

-Meu nome é Kagome e não menina... – ela aproveitou o momento e com um movimento rápido se agarrou nas orelhas de InuYasha – São reais!!

-Claro que são, sua boba! –respondeu ele, irritado, afastando Kagome de si bruscamente. – Não se toca em um Deus dessa maneira!

-Deus...? –Kagome riu –Para mim parece mais um youkai.

-Youkai...? Isso é algum tipo de insulto? Você é uma insolente! Saia da minha frente agora menina! Deve ser mais umas das concubinas de Sesshoumaru! – falou InuYasha empurrando Kagome e seguindo reto de volta para o salão.

-Concubina? Com quem pensa que está falando?! –pareceu de nada adiantar os gritos dela. InuYasha estava longe...

A garota ficou pensando e apreciando o lugar mais um pouco. Já era noite, e as estrelas tomavam conta do céu. O clima se amenizara um pouco e o vento havia se tornado um pouco gelado e levantava os cabelos dela que tentava, inutilmente, arrumá-los atrás das orelhas.

A bela luz das estrelas iluminava o rosto angelical de Kagome que abriu um lindo sorriso e entrou novamente no salão. Procurou sua nova 'amiga' pelo salão... Até avistá-la: Rin estava 'alegre' demais e falava coisas sem sentido. Com certeza estava bêbada. Com a quantidade de bebida que havia naquela festa não era de se duvidar...

Kagome chegou lentamente e cutucou a amiga, mas ela pouco ligou, continuou a dançar. A garota suspirou e sentou-se. Passou a observar as pessoas da festa, e o olhar dela decaiu sobre Sesshoumaru.

Era alto, bonito, austero, e no momento, encontrava-se rodeado de mulheres que riam como bobas. Kagome revirou os olhos e seu olhar pousou em uma abertura, que parecia uma janela, dando uma vista ampla dos fundos do jardim. Através desta, ela pôde ver InuYasha e aquela sacerdotisa conversando juntos, muito próximos.

Estava curiosa, e continuou a observá-los. Eles estavam se aproximando cada vez mais e o coração de Kagome batia rápido, quando Rin a puxou pelas vestes, fazendo-a ir de encontro ao chão.

Aquilo já estava ficando demais. A garota levantou-se e arrastou Rin para a porta. Sentiu o olhar de Sesshoumaru seguindo-a, mas pouco ligou, continuou seu caminho.

Kagome praticamente carregou a garota egípcia até a casa dela. Abriu a porta e colocou-a cuidadosamente deitada em uma cama.

-Rin... Você está bem?

-Sim... Eu estou! –falou Rin fazendo uma espécie de continência e rindo, abobalhada.

-Estou vendo. –sussurrou Kagome – Conte-me o quê é aquela jóia.

-Ah... A Jóia. Eu não sei muito dela! Mas sei que não posso contar sobre a sacerdotisa Kikyo que cuidava dela... –falou Rin tapando a boca após as palavras terem 'escapado' dela e rindo como se tivesse acabado de contar uma piada.

-Kikyo é o nome dela então? Me diga, o quê ela faz? –Kagome queria saber mais sobre aquilo, agora ela sabia que quando Rin estivesse sã, não contaria para ela.

-Bem... Ela cuida da jóiazinha. Dizem por aí que ela tem um caso com o Inuzinho. Foi por isso que ela virou a grã-sacerdotisa. Acho que foi! Ou será que não?! – Kagome não sabia se acreditava no Rin dizia, mas pelo pouco tempo que estava ali, parecia que aquilo era verdade, pelo menos fazia sentido.

Rin dormiu assim que encostou sua cabeça no travesseiro, e a porta de repente se abriu, revelando uma pequena criatura.

-Rin!!

-Shh...

-Ela está bem? –sussurrou a criatura, que Kagome identificou como sendo Shippou.

-Vamos conversar lá fora... –falou a garota empurrando o garotinho.

-O quê houve? Ela está bem? –perguntou Shippou com um semblante preocupado.

-Está sim. Não se preocupe. Ela só... Bebeu mais do que devia. –comentou Kagome, passando a observar as estrelas novamente.

-Bem... Aposto que foi por causa do Sesshoumaru! Acho que ela o ama. Mas nunca vai admitir isso... Ai, essa cabeça dura que a Rin tem! Sempre que vê a concubina Kagura com ele morre de ciúmes e bebe a festa toda. Mas nunca admite que ele é 'especial' pra ela. Tudo porquê odeia o maldito palácio! –Shippou falava sem parar, e Kagome deu um belo sorriso. Ele realmente se preocupava com ela.

-Vocês... São irmãos? –pergunta a garota sem tirar os olhos das estrelas. Aquela preocupação toda a lembrava seu irmão. Como ele estaria agora?

-Eu... Na verdade não somos. Eu sou um Deus poderoso e... –Kagome deu uma risadinha –Rin é uma humana.

-Você é um Deus poderoso? –pergunta a garota em tom de gozação.

-Sou sim! Sou o poderoso Deus Raposa! E além do mais...

-Shippou, quem é Kikyo? –Kagome parecia não conseguir esquecer daquela sacerdotisa. Ela sabia que havia uma história com mortes, traição e ambição. Mas não se lembrava de uma sacerdotisa. Apenas da jóia. Além do mais, uma sacerdotisa deve ser uma boa pessoa, então, com certeza ela estava pensando na história errada.

-Ki...Kikyo? Quem te falou... Quem te falou sobre ela? –Shippou pareceu assustado com o fato de Kagome saber sobre ela.

-Sim... Rin me falou sobre ela. Quero saber... Quero saber mais. Conte-me.

-Não posso. –falou o garotinho decidido.

-Porquê?

-Porquê eu não posso te contar que Rin é irmã da Kikyo e tudo o mais...

-Irmãs? –perguntou Kagome, fazendo o pequeno 'Deus' se desesperar e socar a própria cabeça.

-Droga... Como sou burro!

-Agora que começou, termine. Rin odeia o palácio e sequer chega perto de sua irmã. Porque?

-Kikyo só possui... Ambição. – falou o menino entrando na casa.

Kagome ficou por mais um tempo olhando para o céu... Quando de repente se lembrou de algo.

-Minha bolsa! –a garota voltou correndo para o palácio. Muitas pessoas já haviam saído ou estavam saindo. Realmente, fazia um certo tempo desde que Kagome havia levado Rin para casa.

No salão não havia quase ninguém, foi fácil para Kagome avistar sua bolsa. Pegou-a e estava se retirando quando percebeu a presença de... Kikyo! A mulher a encarava seriamente.

-Hei garota! –gritou ela, fazendo Kagome se virar para olhá-la –Quem é você?

-Kagome Higurashi... –respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos de Kikyo – E você é a sacerdotisa Kikyo...

-De onde você veio, menina? –Kikyo estava sendo muito grosseira com Kagome. Fazia muitas perguntas, das quais, a japonesa pouco sabia 'como' responder.

-Sou... –Kagome parou de repente. Novamente, não sabia o que falar –Não sou daqui.

-Eu perguntei de onde você é, e não se é daqui! –falou Kikyo friamente.

-Talvez se você fosse um pouco mais educada eu lhe respondesse! –se havia uma coisa que Kagome odiava, era ser tratada com indiferença, e era exatamente isso que aquela mulher estava fazendo.

-Pensa que estás a falar com quem? –de nada adiantou a sacerdotisa gritar, a garota já havia dado às costas para ela.

"Essa menina... Ela purifica a jóia por completo! Creio que Sesshoumaru e InuYasha já tenham percebido... Quem é ela?!" pensa Kikyo olhando a garota das belas orbes azuis sair pela porta.

Kagome resolveu não responder. Apenas saiu do salão. Pôde escutar alguns gritos de Kikyo, mas nem sequer olhou para trás. Continuou seu caminho de volta para... Para onde ela ia?!

Shippou e Rin foram os primeiros nomes que lhe vieram à cabeça... Mas eles já haviam feito tanto por ela! Sango... Sim! Ela poderia ajudá-la.

Kagome correu reto, em direção ao portão que separava a moradia dos nobres, das moradias do 'povo'... Nem se quer percebeu que um belo rapaz de cabelos prateados a seguia. Passou pelas casas, até chegar em uma rua que identificou como sendo a de Sango. Mas qual era a casa? Já pareciam todas iguais de dia... De noite, então! Não sabia direito onde era a casa de Sango. O jeito era deitar em um lugar qualquer. Estava sem saída, em um lugar que pouco conhecia. Podia-se dizer 'perdida', mas preferia pensar em coisas mais agradável. Encostou-se numa pedra e lentamente adormeceu.

**------------OoO------------**

(1) Espaldar é tipo as 'costas' da cadeira, a parte de trás... xD

(2) Baixelas é o conjunto dos utensílios de mesa, como o copo, garfo, faca... E Alabastro é uma pedra clara ou branca que parece mármore xD

(3) Aléia é um tipo de fileira de arbustos ou de árvores. Fica bem fofinho nos jardins xD E Caramanchões são um tipo de construção feita rápida de madeira, que nos jardins eram cobertos por trepadeiras. (bonitinho também...).

-----------OoO-----------

oOi peSSoaL xD

Tipo, esse capítulo foi bem importante, ele explicou muitas coisas, que serão mais 'bem explicadas' no decorrer da história. Mas o começo de tudo está nesse capítulo!

Espero que tenham gostado dele... Até o próximo capítulo pessoal!! E claro, não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião!!

**#Quero agradecer o pessoal que comentou no capítulo passado... Obrigada xD#**

**Vi: **oOie Vi!!! Na parte mais interessante? Espero que este capítulo não tenha te deixado tão curiosa!! E espero que tenha gostado desse também!! bJuSs anjo Vi ;D

**Beka Black: **oOie!! Demorei muito com esse capítulo? Espero que não... Obrigada pelos elogios miga, espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Kagome-chan LP: **oOie!! Ahh que bom que você está gostando! Que bom que o seu bloqueio passou, e você escreve muito bem sim!! E o faraó, bem, você viu né?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Juliana-chan: **oOi juHh!! Que bom que você está gostando dessa fic!! Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios miga, espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Tassi Higurashi: **oOi mana!! Sem problemas, as vezes dá problema mesmo!! E o Inu apareceu agora... Você gostou? Espero que sim! E fico feliz de saber que está gostando da história!! Obrigada! bJuSs...

**Lady Mirza:** oOi Miga!! E sim, você contribuiu muito!! Só preciso que você me explique mais umas coisas, mas agente resolve isso daí! Bem, a transparência está atrapalhando um pouco, mas agente resolve né?! Fico feliz de saber que está gostando, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Ryeko-Dono: **oOie!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, qualquer coisa, não hesite em perguntar!! A Kikyo apareceu, como você pode ver... Ela vai ter um papel muito importante na fic! Gostei da idéia da múmia, me matei de rir xD Espero não ter demorado com esse capítulo, espero que você tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

**Dessa-chan:** oOie!! Que bom que você gostou!! Quanto ao Inu, você pode ver né?! Eu também adoro o Egito... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, e você não escreve mal não!! bJuSs...

**Bianca Himura: **oOie!! Comigo ta tudo bem, e com você?! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! E quanto ao Inu, você viu né?! Espero não ter demorado com esse capítulo, e espero que você tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

**Kk Higurashi: **oOie!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! E sim, a Sango foi bastante hospitaleira né?! E o Miroku aparece no próximo capítulo!! Quanto a Rin e ao Sesshy, as respostas vão vindo com os capítulos, no próximo tem uma parte deles... xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Trash-Nay: **oOi miga xD Rumo interessante?? Espero que você esteja gostando... Bem, 'diadema' é mais elegante que 'tiara' huhuhuhu... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo miga!! bJuSs...

**Fran KC: **oOie!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado, e sim... O Shippou como um 'Deus' é meio complicado mesmo... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Marcella: **oOie!! Nossa, que bom que você está gostando da fic!! Fico muito feliz! Eu não demorei muito né?! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto os outros!! bJuSs...

**Naru-L: **oOi Naru!! Que bom que você está gostando!! É meio complicado misturar as culturas, e tem que se aproveitar cada minúscula semelhança... Mas espero que esteja saindo uma boa fic!! Obrigada pelo apoio, e eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! ºcaHh se servindo com uma taçaº Obrigada pelo champanhe também xD Sem problemas quanto a demora, o importante foi que você não esqueceu... bJuSs...

**Sango.:.Lupin: **oOie!! Que bom que você conseguiu mandar a review!! Que bom que você está gostando da fic, foi meio complicado fazer este capítulo, mas finalmente ele saiu!! Sabe, eu também gosto do Mago Negro xD E sim, a história da tumba ficou meio parecida mesmo!! Obrigada miga, e pode deixar que vou pedir sim, pois adoro ouvir sua opinião!! bJuSs..

**M.Sheldon: **oOi miga!! Obrigada pelos elogios miga!! Fico muito feliz que goste das coisas que eu escrevo!! Eu adoro o Antigo Egito também, eles eram um povo muito inteligente... Bem, você escreve muito bem sim!! Bem, eu espero não ter demorado com esse capítulo, e espero que você tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

**Fram-Chan: **oOi miga!! Que bom que você gostou da fic!! A idéia é mesmo um pouco diferente, mas eu estou gostando muito de escrever. As vezes é complicado misturar as duas culturas, mas agente vai levando né?! Bem, eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e obrigada pelo apoio!! bJuSs...

**É isso pessoal... Espero que tenham gostado!! Não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião! bJuSs...**


	4. O Templo de Osíris

**Entre Tempos e Deuses**

**Capítulo 4 – Templo de Osíris**

'_Novamente essa escuridão... Por quê papai? Por quê posso vê-lo, mas você não pode me ver? Por quê não pode me escutar, quando eu te escuto?'_

_- Mas... Querido, será difícil para as crianças..._

_'Já vi essa cena milhões de vezes... Parem! Olhem para mim! Tirem-me daqui!'_

_Kagome caiu em meio à escuridão, com as mãos tapando os ouvidos... Uma luz branca invadiu a sala, obrigando-a a fechar os olhos por alguns momentos.Abrindo-os lentamente, encontrou-se em um lugar totalmente diferente... Um templo. Aquilo era um templo, com toda certeza. Mas era sombrio e..._

_'Mas é... É a Kikyo! Ei, você! Ajude-me! Tire-me daqui!' Gritava Kagome desesperadamente, até que Kikyo virou-se para ela e sorriu. Um sorriso frio e sem emoções. A mulher abriu as mãos e então a garota pôde ver... A jóia de InuYasha nas mãos dela...! Novamente, a luz branca tomou conta do lugar._

Kagome abriu rapidamente os olhos... Levantou-se assustada. Não com o pesadelo, mas com o lugar onde estava. Uma cama aconchegante, em um cômodo enorme, um lugar fantástico... Essa era a definição certa para o lugar onde ela estava. Notou que estava com a mesma roupa que vestia no dia anterior, quando se deitou em algum lugar pela cidade, que agora, já não se lembrava mais. Havia uma cesta de vime com algumas frutas dentro, no canto esquerdo do quarto.

Ela olhou pela janela e teve uma ampla visão de todo o reino. As casas dos nobres mais à frente de onde estava e, atrás, as areias por onde chegou e as casas 'menos favorecidas'. Estava... No palácio!

Mas como? Ela estava próxima à casa de Sango na noite anterior... Como havia parado ali, em um quarto tão grande?

-Vejo que acordou... –Kagome se virou rapidamente para ver quem lhe dirigia a palavra.

-Sango...?! –Nunca ficara tão feliz apenas por ver uma pessoa. Não agüentou. Correu até a garota e a abraçou como se não a visse há tempos.

-Que bom que está bem Senhorita Kagome!

-Não sou senhorita... –falou a garota olhando ao seu redor, como se quisesse se certificar de onde estava -O quê estou fazendo aqui?!

-Bem... O senhor InuYasha te trouxe para cá ontem a noite. Não sei como, onde, nem por quê. Mas... Ele te trouxe. –falou Sango olhando maliciosamente para Kagome.

-Ei, não me olhe desta maneira, como se eu tivesse feito algo impróprio! Aquele garoto é um grosso!

-O fato é que ele lhe trouxe para cá. De qualquer forma, o Faraó Sesshoumaru mandou que eu viesse acordá-la para o almoço, que será seu desjejum.

-Almoço?! Que horas são? –pergunta Kagome procurando sua bolsa... Mas ela não estava ali!

-Se procura por suas coisas, não as encontrará aqui. –fala Sango, fazendo com que a garota parasse para escutá-la -O senhor InuYasha levou sua bolsa com ele. Acho que está com e faraó agora... Pediram para que eu não atrapalhasse seu sono e esperasse o momento em que acordasse para avisá-la. Acompanhe-me. Vou levá-la até a sala do almoço. A propósito, muito obrigada Kagome. Estou aqui por sua causa...

-Como assim?!

-Você sussurrou meu nome enquanto dormia. InuYasha mandou procurarem por mim e me buscarem ontem mesmo e fiquei aqui cuidando de você.

-Isso é bom? –perguntou Kagome com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Nunca poderei lhe agradecer o suficiente. –foi a única resposta de Sango.

A egípcia saiu e foi passando pelos inúmeros corredores do castelo. Kagome arregalava os olhos por cada corredor que passava. Havia estátuas de muitos deuses, todas em ouro, entre muitas outras coisas que faziam parte da rica decoração do lugar.

Logo, chegaram em frente a uma grande porta que dava entrada a uma sala com ar importante. Sango parou, abriu e entrou, fazendo uma reverência para Sesshoumaru, que se encontrava na ponta de uma enorme mesa e, logo ao lado dele InuYasha, Kikyo e um outro rapaz, que Kagome nunca havia visto antes... Ele possuía cabelos negros, e pensativos olhos azuis. Vestia-se como um grão-sacerdote, e parecia entretido com a água de seu copo.

Kagome já ouvira falar dos sacerdotes no Egito e com o que sabia, pôde deduzir o por quê deles estarem almoçando ao lado do faraó, o que era considerado uma grande honra. Os sacerdotes tinham a supremacia entre todos os súditos do faraó. Um grão-sacerdote podia ser chamado de primeiro profeta e uma grã-sacerdotisa, de maior das videntes. Mas dependia da posição em que se encontravam socialmente.

A sala era ampla, porém, só possuía esta mesa. Alguns empregados estavam parados em pé ao lado desta, certamente aguardando alguma ordem.

-Boa sorte... –sussurrou Sango saindo da sala.

Kagome ficou em silêncio e os quatro presentes naquela enorme sala a observavam... Sesshoumaru fez um sinal para que ela se sentasse no canto oposto ao que ele se encontrava. Ela sentou-se, e logo um generoso banquete foi servido, sem que ninguém pronunciasse qualquer palavra.

"Realmente generoso..." pensa a japonesa analisando tudo o quê era posto na mesa: galináceos, peixes, legumes e frutas, uma refeição rica e saudável para começar o dia com 'essa gente'.

Ninguém falou se quer uma palavra durante todo o almoço. O silêncio estava incomodando muito Kagome e o faraó passava os olhos por todos na mesa de tempos em tempos.

Depois de terem comido, alguns empregados entraram na sala e retiraram as coisas que estavam sobre a mesa. Permaneceram mais alguns minutos calados, até que Sesshoumaru se pronunciou.

-Quem é você?

-Primeiro eu quero saber o quê estou fazendo aqui! –respondeu Kagome rapidamente.

-Primeiro vai responder as minhas perguntas menina... –falou o faraó estreitando os belos olhos dourados na direção da garota, que ficou um tempo quieta antes de respondê-lo.

-Responderei se você prometer responder às minhas depois!

-Ora sua inso...

-Tem a minha palavra. –responde Sesshoumaru, interrompendo Kikyo que havia falado pela primeira vez desde que 'a estranha' sentou-se na mesa.

-Sou Kagome. Kagome Higurashi.

-Higurashi?! Nunca ouvi... Com certeza não é da nobreza! –falou a sacerdotisa encarando Kagome seriamente.

-Eu também nunca ouvi esse nome... –comentou InuYasha.

-De onde você veio? –pergunta o faraó sem dar atenção aos dois, continuando 'o interrogatório'.

Novamente aquela pergunta... Como ela ia responder?!

-Sou... –a garota fez uma pausa. Teria que falar a verdade, ou certamente algo desagradável ia lhe acontecer, não conseguira pensar em algum lugar próximo, tudo o que vinha a sua cabeça era seu país. –Do Japão.

Kikyo resmungou palavras ininteligíveis e InuYasha murmurou algumas coisas para Sesshoumaru. Mas, por incrível que pareça, ninguém a perguntou onde ficava o lugar. Pelo contrário, ficaram quietos, e o faraó bateu duas palmas. As portas se abriram e um empregado entrou carregando a bolsa de Kagome, que estava sobre uma almofada, cheia de hieróglifos em volta.

-O que são... Essas coisas? –pergunta Sesshoumaru estendendo sobre a mesa os livros, os cadernos, as canetas e o celular de Kagome...

-São meus! Ei, isso é roubo! –grita a garota tentando tomar de volta suas coisas.

-Sente-se feiticeira! –gritou Kikyo pegando uma das canetas, justo a que piscava colorido...

A sacerdotisa ligou-a acidentalmente, e soltou com um grito. InuYasha, Sesshoumaru e o outro rapaz só observavam.

-É uma caneta! Serve pra escrever. –fala Kagome pegando o objeto e desligando o pisca-pisca. "Eu mereço..."

-Magia negra! –gritou a sacerdotisa apontando para a japonesa –Eu sabia que ela jamais poderia purificar a jóia, foi um erro seu Miroku, ter acreditado nesta possibilidade.

-Pelo contrário senhorita Kikyo... A Kagome tem uma energia espiritual forte e não é maligna. Ontem, durante a festa, apesar de ocupado, pude chegar a tempo de ver a cerimônia de entrega e senti exatamente de quem saía a energia benigna que purificava a jóia sem se quer tocá-la. – comentou o rapaz desconhecido, que até então estava quieto.

-Tem certeza sacerdote Miroku? –perguntou InuYasha olhando para o rapaz, que afirmou com a cabeça.

-Que hieróglifos estranhos são esses garota? –perguntou o faraó a encarando sério.

-É meu caderno! Dá isso aqui...! E não são hieróglifos, isso é japonês, japonês está entendendo?! –grita Kagome pegando seu celular e o ligando para ver se ainda funcionava. Para sua total surpresa, apesar de um pouco de areia estar caindo dele, o objeto ligou, sinal de que a bateria não havia sido danificada.

-Oh! –exclamou o tal Miroku pegando o aparelho da mão de Kagome –Olhem!

-Chamem Naraku. –falou Sesshoumaru, recebendo olhares indignados de Kikyo.

-Como é? –perguntou a mesma, encarando-o. – Eu sou uma sacerdotisa, posso dar conta desta bruxa!

-Cale-se... Naraku como reencarnação do Deus Thoth o Deus da escrita, do cálculo e das atividades intelectuais, terá que saber responder mais sobre esta garota... Eu o quero aqui, agora. –completou o faraó e quatro empregados saíram correndo do cômodo. – Logo saberei se esta menina é uma bruxa ou uma sacerdotisa.

-Naraku não poderá provar-lhe nada! –insistiu Kikyo – Deixe-me cuidar desta menina!

-Já lhe disse que ele irá resolver, e não me faça repetir isso novamente. –respondeu o faraó rispidamente, lançando um olhar não muito amigável à sacerdotisa.

-O faraó tem razão senhorita Kikyo –falou o grão-sacerdote, fazendo a atenção da garota se voltar para ele. – Como Deus da escrita, ele descobrirá o que dizem estas... Letras estranhas. Como deus das atividades intelectuais, descobrirá alguma maneira de saber algo a mais sobre ela.

A sacerdotisa encarava InuYasha com uma feição fria e séria. Este parecia confuso, tentando encontrar alguma resposta para tudo aquilo... Kagome apenas olhava de um lado para o outro, esperando uma 'brecha' para poder sair dali. Com certeza todos pensavam que ela era uma maluca, uma feiticeira. Mas isto não a incomodava tanto quando as últimas palavras do faraó.

Sesshoumaru havia dito reencarnação do Deus Thoth... Pequenas lembranças vinham à cabeça da garota que, aos poucos, se lembrava de coisas que seu pai havia lhe ensinado.

----Flash Back----

-Papai! Olha aquilo lá em cima! –grita uma garotinha, apontando para uma estátua de um Babuíno, que estava sobre um grande armário em uma ampla sala de estar –É um youkai?

O homem sorriu e passou a encarar a menina.

-Aquilo não é um youkai minha pequena Kagome... Aquilo é um Deus Babuíno do Antigo Egito...

-Deus...? Não é um youkai?! Então... Eles são a mesma coisa? E como é o nome dele papai? –perguntou a garotinha pulando para alcançar a estátua.

-Uma pergunta de cada vez querida... –respondeu o homem pegando o babuíno e entregando para Kagome –Quem sabe, alguém, algum dia, poderá provar que youkais e Deuses não foram a mesma coisa em lugares diferentes, venerados por culturas diferentes? A distância entre os locais poderia explicar a diferente forma de como estes deuses e youkais são representados. Talvez Kagome, talvez você tenha razão...

-Ai... Quanta complicação! –exclamou Kagome analisando a estátua –Ei! E como é o nome dessa coisa?

-Não é 'coisa'. É um Deus, já lhe disse, um Deus Babuíno.

-E o que são os babuínos? Qual o nome dele?

- O babuíno ou cinocéfalo é um grande macaco africano cuja cabeça oferece alguma semelhança com os cães. No antigo Egito este animal estava associado ao Deus Thoth, considerado o deus da escrita, do cálculo e das atividades intelectuais. Talvez pela semelhança da raça com os cães tenha facilitado a entrada deste Deus na nobreza, afinal, dizem que a época em que Thoth viveu, foi justamente à época em que o faraó era um Deus cachorro.

-Que legal... Mas ele é tão esquisito papai...! E não fale estas explicações complicadas pra mim, eu fico confusa. –fala Kagome derrubando a estátua no chão.

-Dizem que em sua forma humana este Deus se chamava Naraku... Bem, ele é, talvez, o Deus mais estranho. Deuses particularmente numerosos parecem ter se fundido no deus Thoth: deuses-serpente, deuses-rã, um deus-íbis, um deus-lua e este deus-macaco... É isso o que contam as lendas. (1)

-Mas... A mamãe me contou alguma coisa tão parecida que aconteceu na Era feudal japonesa! –comentou a garotinha ajuntando a estátua e a colocando em pé no chão.

---fiM do fLash bacK---

Logo, algo que parecia ser um homem, vestido com uma pele de Babuíno, entrou na sala, e passou a encarar os presentes, principalmente Kagome...

-Naraku! –falou o faraó, sem mudar as feições frias –Você vai cuidar dessa garota... Descubra o que puder sobre ela.

-Sim, Senhor Sesshoumaru. –a voz daquele homem soava tão esquisita... Causava calafrios na garota japonesa.

O faraó estava se retirando da sala, quando voltou à porta de repente.

-InuYasha está responsável por esta garota. As decisões serão tomadas por ele... Quando meu irmão decidir que Naraku pode falar com a garota, ele poderá. Todos aqui entenderam? –todos afirmaram com a cabeça, inclusive Kikyo –E mais uma coisa InuYasha... Se eu souber que Kikyo o influenciou a tomar alguma decisão... Conversaremos depois. –completou ele estreitando os olhos na direção da sacerdotisa.

Miroku pediu licença, e se retirou da sala, sendo seguido por Kikyo. Naraku e InuYasha continuavam imóveis, um encarando o outro.

-A garota vem comigo. –falou o rapaz de cabelos prateados puxando Kagome pelo braço.

O Deus Thoth pareceu observar cada passo dos dois, para em seguida, desaparecer em uma espessa camada de fumaça roxa.

Kagome foi arrastada pelo rapaz até um cômodo um pouco mais isolado do palácio, um tanto silencioso, mas assim como todos os outros cômodos do lugar, este também era luxuoso... O rapaz a jogou sobre a cama que havia no centro do quarto e passou a encará-la.

-Você está sob meus comandos agora menina... Qualquer coisa que fizer poderá lhe custar a vida. E a minha vida também. Portanto, ficará aqui.

-O que... O que era aquele cara? –foi a única coisa que Kagome conseguiu perguntar. Ainda não se sentia bem. O tal Naraku era tão estranho e parecia não ser um homem de confiança.

-Um Deus menina. Um ser superior a você. Acho bom deixar de ser tão curiosa e atrevida. Ou devo lembrar-lhe que está sob meus comandos?

-Grande coisa... Não faz diferença se estou sob os seus ou sob o comando de qualquer um nesse lugar! –fala a garota deitando sobre a cama macia e encarando cada detalhe do quarto.

InuYasha apertou os punhos e saiu dali, batendo a porta com violência. Teria que conviver com a aquela garota de agora em diante. Mas tê-la em seu quarto não era uma coisa que ele gostava...

-------OoO-------

"Muito bem Kagome... Mantenha sua calma. O quê você vai fazer agora?!" perguntou a garota para si mesma, encarando a porta por onde o hanyou havia saído. "É claro que aqui eu não fico!"

Correu na direção da porta, com a intenção de abri-la e até teria saído dali, se ela não estivesse trancada.

-Maldito InuYasha! –grita a garota esmurrando a porta, para em seguida, observar a janela: estava aberta! Aquela era sua chance...

Pulou-a facilmente, mas caiu com força no chão. Era um pouco mais alta do que havia calculado. E agora... O que ela faria naquele palácio?! Se alguém a visse estaria com problemas, portanto a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer seria esconder-se. Mas ela não queria perder seu tempo. Tinha que investigar e descobrir como voltar para casa. Só de lembrar de todos sentiu seu coração se comprimir. Onde eles estariam agora?

Isso não era a coisa mais importante no momento. Se ela conseguisse achar uma maneira de voltar saberia se eles estão bem! A garota escutou vozes se aproximando pelo corredor e escondeu-se rapidamente. Pareciam duas aias.

-Então... O sacerdote Miroku foi cuidar do templo de Osíris?! Realmente estranho... Ele não deveria estar cuidando do templo de Hórus?! Além do mais, ele realiza as cerimônias quando o faraó não está. –falou uma delas, que carregava uma pequena bacia.

-Sim... Mas é melhor que ele fique cuidando do templo de Osíris, ele tem mais jeito com os deuses na minha opinião. Ouvi dizer que Kikyo está na sala do trono neste exato momento.

-O quê aconteceu?! –perguntou a mesma de antes largando a bacia no chão e parando de repente.

-Dizem que a reencarnação da Deusa Ísis está no palácio. Ainda não a vi. Dizem que ela é diferente de todas as mulheres do Egito, determinada e bela. Dizem também, que ela fala palavras em uma língua estranha e tem poderosos objetos divinos.

-Seria a língua dos mortos?!

-Talvez uma língua especial dos deuses. Não sei.

-Interessante... Soube que o Senhor InuYasha está cada dia mais apaixonado pela sacerdotisa Kikyo. Como tem sorte, aquela sacerdotisa! –foi o último comentário daquelas mulheres, que foi seguido por risadinhas. Logo, elas se retiraram do local, permitindo que Kagome saísse de seu 'esconderijo'.

"Então quer dizer, que temos algumas coisas diferentes de tudo o que eu sabia por aqui. Na tese, o faraó deveria ser o único celebrante das cerimônias religiosas que se desenrolavam ao longo do dia. Mas na prática, o grão-sacerdote e a grã-sacerdotisa realizam esse papel... Interessante. Mas, e agora?!".

"Será que esse Miroku pode me ajudar? Afinal, ele me tratou bem. Talvez ele não seja má pessoa!" Kagome saiu correndo pelos corredores do palácio, mas logo parou novamente "Onde fica... O templo de Osíris?!"

Olhou a sua volta, mas não encontrou nada. Não tinha a mínima noção de onde se encontrava, muito menos o quanto já havia se afastado do palácio. Estava em uma parte estranhamente silenciosa. Precisava encontrar alguém. Sango! Talvez ela pudesse ajudar! Mas... Onde ela estava?!

Teria que achar sozinha... Mas além de não saber exatamente o tamanho do palácio, não podia pedir ajuda á ninguém desconhecido. Porém, poderia deduzir algumas coisas que talvez a ajudassem.

Sabia um pouco sobre Osíris, e talvez isso funcionasse. Ele era considerado o Deus da eternidade, um Deus bondoso, e as estátuas que o representavam apareciam normalmente com ele sentado em um trono, como um Rei. Deveria ficar próximo do lugar mais silencioso possível, para indicar respeito e adoração. Sinal de que a garota estava perto! Pois ali, o silêncio reinava.

Andou olhando para os lados atentamente. Com certeza a maior porta que encontrasse por ali seria a do templo de Osíris.

Passou a caminhar com passos um pouco mais largos, que deixavam nítida sua pressa. Estava escutando vozes, na verdade, orações. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e então avistou: Uma linda porta, trabalhada e com hieróglifos brilhantes cravados.

Pode ver dentro do templo, a estátua do Deus e logo abaixo dela, o sacerdote Miroku. Estava sozinho. Kagome começou a ler alguns dos hieróglifos antes de entrar...

Diziam coisas estranhas... Muito estranhas. Algumas escrituras relatavam as explicações sobre inúmeros deuses e as mais coloridas retratavam os principais.

-Autor das coisas que são, origens das coisas criadas, pai dos pais e mãe das mães. –sussurrou a japonesa passando os olhos por alguns hieróglifos.

-Vejo que o Deus Khnum lhe interessa senhorita... –falou uma voz estranha, perto da garota, fazendo com que ela se assustasse e se virasse rapidamente para ver quem a chamava.

--------OoO--------

Bem... Eu achei interessante ressaltar esta parte, por quê o que eu relatei sobre este Deus (Thoth) é real e ele é representado por um babuíno, além de ser formado por vários deuses. Coincidência, não?! xD

--------OoO--------

oOie pessoal xD Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo!! Espero que tenham gostado deste aqui também... Temos mais algumas coisas pra acontecer, e eu espero ter deixado claro algumas coisas que serão melhores explicadas logo...

Quero agradecer a **Bella** que revisou mais esse capítulo pra mim o/ Obrigada ;D

Olha só pessoal, talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouco, pois eu terei que viajar... De qualquer forma, farei o possível para adiantá-lo, mas não garanto muita coisa xD

**#Quero agradecer ao pessoal comentou no capítulo passado xD#**

**Kohime: **oOie!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! E pode ter certeza de que você pode escrever tão bem quanto eu... Realmente é um pouco chato ter que pesquisar, mas até que não estou tendo que procurar por muitas coisas, pois entendo um pouco do Egito também xD Quanto ao Sesshy e a Kagome, eles são meu casal favorito ºe impossívelº, prometo pensar na possibilidade! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Beka Black: **oOie Beka!! Nossa, que bom que você está gostando da fic!! E fico feliz em saber que estou conseguindo retratar os ambientes do Antigo Egito! É um tanto complicado, mas é legal também! Eu espero não ter demorado muito com esse capítulo... E espero que tenha gostado dele também! Te adoro muitão miga... bJuSs...

**Nayome Isuy: **oOie!! Que bom que você está gostando da fic! E sem problemas quanto ao fato de não ter comentado nos outros capítulos, pelo menos você comentou no último! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da forma que estou escrevendo, e as semelhanças não são muitas, mas estou tentando aproveitá-las, e espero que esteja dando certo! Quanto a Kikyo, ela terá um papel muito importante ainda... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Acho que eu não demorei muito né?! E obrigada amiga, bom saber que posso contar com você! bJuSs...

**Vi: **oOi anjo Vi xD Que bom que minha anjinha gostou do capítulo passado xD Quanto a Kikyo, ela é muito importante para esta fic! Não posso matá-la... Bem, espero ter matado um pouco da sua curiosidade nesse capítulo, e espero que ele tenha ficado bom! Adoro nossas conversas né?! Agente é o Esquadrão do céu xD bJuSs...

**Kagome-Chn LP: **oOi filha xD Comigo está tudo bem, e com você?! Eu espero que sim! E sim, a Kagura tem que estar metida no meio... Ela logo aparecerá novamente, e pode ter certeza que aparecerá para tentar causar problemas. Sim! A Kikyo e a Rin são maninhas xD E você não pode falar nada ¬¬ Fez ela irmã do Kouga já! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Fran KC: **oOi!! Tudo bem com você?! Espero que sim!! Nossa, o ffnet está meio maluquinho, mandou sua review pela metade! Parou na parte que você fala 'Inu e Sesshy lindos' xD Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, e eles apareceram de volta ;D Lindos como sempre... bJuSs...

**Higurashi Hikari: **oOie Mana! Nhah, a net pifa sempre ¬¬ A minha anda assim também ú.ú Que bom que você não esqueceu de comentar!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! Sim, o Inu apareceu, e neste também! Ele é cachorro mas não deixa de ser gato xD E o Miroku apareceu neste capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. A participação dele foi pouca neste, mas no próximo será maior! Quanto ao seu baile de dia das bruxas, vai de vampira!! xD Adoro vampiras... Espero que os espíritos das mega-reviews voltem pra você mana ;D bJuSs...

**Juliana-Chan: **oOi miga! Sem problemas, pelo menos você lembrou de comentar não é mesmo?! Que bom que você gostou desse capítulo! Ficou com dó da K-chan?! Mas eu nem fui malvada ainda... Quanto ao final, eu não tenho nada decidido, mas farei o possível ºnão garanto nadaº. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Ryeko-Dono: **oOie!! Que bom que você gosta da minha fic!! Sim, finalmente ele apareceu, cá entre nós, Sesshoumaru está mais para Deus do que para demônio, mais tudo bem ú.ú E ele apareceu neste também... Espero que tenha gostado! Sua review chegou pela metade, culpa do ffnet. Sempre para naquela carinha de olhos fechados, acho que a culpa é dela! Mas... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Dessa-Chan: **oOi Dessa! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, acho que ele foi o que mais deu trabalho, pelo menos até agora xD E olha só, agora eles vão se encontrar bastante não é?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e desculpa a demora... bJuSs...

**Kishu Arashi: **oOie!! Sem problemas, pelo menos você lembrou de deixar desta vez xD Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! Eu tentei deixá-lo o melhor possível! Que Kami lhe ouça xD Tomara que estejam gostando tanto quanto você desta fic xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Mari: **oOie!! Que bom que você gostou dessa fic!! Ela começou meio estranha, mas a história vem se desenrolando aos poucos xD Espero que ela continue interessante! Obrigada pelos elogios!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Loly: **oOie!! Não se preocupe, eu não vou te odiar! Pelo contrário, fico muito feliz que tenha lido e mudado de opinião! Que bom que está gostando do Inu como egípcio! Desculpe a demora, eu me atrasei um pouco, mas acho que não foi muito ;D Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Bella Lamounier: **oOie!! Bella, muito obrigada mesmo, a fic não estaria saindo tão bem se não fosse você me ajudando a revisá-la! Fico feliz de saber que está gostando da fic! Quanto ao Inu, finalmente ele apareceu xD Por favor não cobre! Porque a situação financeira que me encontro não é boa xD ºBrincadeiraº Mas... Vamos falar de outras coisas né?! ºNotou eu tentando desviar o assunto das cobranças?º Estou muito satisfeita xD Obrigada por tudo... bJuSs...

**Kk Higurashi: **oOie!! Sim! O Miroku apareceu nesse capítulo! Sem problemas quanto a sua demora, você explicou que ficou sem pc xD Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado! Espero que tenha gostado desse também... As descrições me deram um pouco de trabalho, mas fico feliz que elas tenham saído nos conformes xD Você viu, foi o Inu quem seguiu ela... Mas os motivos não eram por ele ter gostado dela ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Sango.:.Lupin: **oOie!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! Quanto a Kagome e a Kikyo, eu espero ter explicado direito nesse capítulo, mas qualquer coisa, é só me perguntar que responderei com prazer! Eu realmente não expliquei isso no capítulo passado, deixei pra explicar neste... Espero ter explicado direito! Que bom que está gostando da minha forma de descrição! E pode ter certeza, minha mãe está me influenciando xD Ela me ajuda com algumas coisas sobre o Egito, e me ajuda a passar pro pc umas idéias também xD Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo miga! bJuSs...

**AgomeVS: **oOi filha! Que bom que você está gostando da fic!! Eu espero não ter demorado muito com este capítulo... E espero que tenha gostado dele... Esclareci algumas coisinhas, espero que tenha entendido! bJuSs...

**Carolzinha: **oOie!! Que bom que você gostou da fic!! Fico muito feliz! Eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também ;D Eu disse que não ia demorar xD Bem, espero que tenha gostado deste aqui também!! bJuSs...

**Obrigada pessoal xD Continuem lendo, e deixando sua opinião ;D**


	5. Segredos

**Entre Tempos e Deuses**

**Capítulo 5 – Segredos**

**---Flash Back---**

-Autor das coisas que são, origens das coisas criadas, pai dos pais e mãe das mães. –sussurrou a japonesa passando os olhos por alguns hieróglifos.

-Vejo que o Deus Khnum lhe interessa senhorita... –falou uma voz estranha, perto da garota, fazendo com que ela se assustasse e se virasse rapidamente para ver quem a chamava.

**---Fim do Flash Back---**

-Miroku! –falou a garota aliviada, tentando controlar a respiração, acelerada devido ao susto.

-O quê faz aqui senhorita Kagome? Este templo é um local restrito... Sabe onde está e os riscos que corre? –perguntou o sacerdote lhe encarando seriamente.

-Estou perdida, precisava falar com você, e não, eu não tenho idéia dos riscos que estou correndo! –respondeu a garota encarando o rapaz olhando para os lados rapidamente, certificando-se de que não havia mais ninguém no lugar. Em seguida pousou seu olhar na estátua de Osíris.

Miroku sorriu ao perceber a preocupação da garota e não pode evitar um riso ao ver que ela o encarava confusa.

-Está no templo de Osíris na parte Leste isolada do palácio... Deveria saber disso.

-Se morasse aqui até saberia. –comentou a garota, voltando a encarar a estátua do Deus.

-Senhorita Kagome... Precisamos conversar. –falou Miroku puxando a garota –Mas não aqui. Estamos em solo sagrado... Acompanhe-me.

Kagome apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o rapaz, que abriu uma espécie de 'porta' e entrou em um corredor bem iluminado por tochas. Passaram por alguns outros corredores, até entrarem em um quarto amplo e cheio de luz. Suas paredes eram bem conservadas e possuía em seu centro uma espécie de cama com lençóis brancos cobrindo-a e ornamentos de ouro à sua volta. A garota sentou-se onde o sacerdote indicou e passou a encará-lo, como quem espera por algo importante.

--------OoO--------

Uma mulher com vestes de sacerdotisa andava de um lado para o outro no pequeno cômodo onde se encontrava. Era um local pouco iluminado, mas podia-se ver um vulto vestido com pele de babuíno atrás dela. Haviam plantas mortas espalhadas pelo chão do local, mas aquilo não parecia incomodar nenhum dos seres presentes naquele lugar.

-Kikyo, diga-me... O que quer com a garota?

-Naraku, sabe muito bem que não quero nada... Mas a quero longe daqui. Esta garota pode me prejudicar... Ela purifica a jóia. E agora que eu não sou mais a portadora, sabe que qualquer passo errado que dermos poderá ser nosso fim! –respondeu a mulher sem parar de andar.

-Nosso fim? Esqueces que sou Deus?!

-É um Deus... Mas contra Seth você não pode nada! E sabe que minha vida está ligada àquela maldita jóia! Sabe também que Sesshoumaru me afastou do templo de Osíris... Tem idéia do que isso significa?! (1)

-Que Miroku está cada vez mais perto de descobrir o templo subterrâneo de Seth... Ele está prestes a descobrir que a lenda contada pelos seus antepassados é real, e que o templo existe, assim como todo a história por trás deste. –respondeu Naraku, dirigindo-se a um ponto mais iluminado do quarto –O que pretende fazer?

-Eu?! Pretendo usar Kagura para retirar as informações do maldito Sesshoumaru... Mas, preciso de alguém vigiando Miroku. Se ele descobrir o templo, estará tudo acabado.

-E quanto à garota?!

-**_Você_** é a reencarnação do Deus Thoth ! Quem tem que descobrir mais sobre ela é você! Afinal, me lembro de ter escutado Sesshoumaru dar-lha esta mesma ordem! Portanto, suma daqui... Você tem o que fazer. –falou a mulher, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta ao passar.

Naraku sumiu em uma densa nuvem de fumaça roxa, assim que a sacerdotisa deixou o local. As plantas antes mortas voltaram a viver como por magia e as tochas antes apagadas voltaram a se acender... O quarto voltara a ser o que era.

--------OoO--------

Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos adentrou o palácio pisando duro, sendo seguida por Kaede, que implorava para que a mesma saísse dali. Mas a garota pouca atenção dava para a velha, apenas continuava a andar determinada.

-Quieta Kaede! Não saio daqui sem falar com o faraó! –gritou a garota de um modo que quem estava no salão de entrada pudesse escutar.

-Rin... Vamos embora...! –pediu Shippou que estava escondido atrás das pernas de Kaede, como alguém que procura proteção.

-Você também?! Enquanto ele não me disser o que eu quero, eu não saio daqui! E vocês podem muito bem ir embora se quiserem, não pedi para nenhum frouxo me acompanhar!

Shippou e Kaede se encararam por alguns momentos, até que uma empregada sussurrou algo ininteligível para a outra, e em seguida Kagura entrou no salão.

A garota estava com um vestido branco e avermelhado em alguns pontos, e segurava um leque em suas mãos... Passou a encarar Rin com um brilho divertido nos olhos. Esta, andou até a 'deusa dos ventos', como costumavam chamar Kagura, e fez uma reverência irônica para a mesma, que serrou os punhos em demonstração de ódio.

-O que quer aqui garota?

-Falar com o SEU faraó. –respondeu Rin andando na direção das portas da sala do trono, mas sendo impedida por Kagura que a segurou pelas vestes.

-Quem disse que você vai falar com ele?

-Eu não preciso da autorização de ninguém neste maldito palácio, muito menos da SUA autorização... Logo você, uma MERA concubina. Saia da minha frente antes que eu perca a paciência com você! –respondeu a garota empurrando Kagura e entrando no salão.

Sesshoumaru encontrava-se sentado no final do salão em um trono imponente, cheio de pedras preciosas cravadas neste. Vários empregados estavam a sua volta e alguns sacerdotes também. Haviam uvas e pães servidos em travessas próximos ao trono e água servida em taças de ouro.

Rin entrou escandalosamente no salão e Kagura entrou logo atrás, correu até Sesshoumaru e sentou-se ao lado deste, passando a afagar os cabelos do mesmo. O faraó estreitou os olhos na direção da garota, que entrou sob olhares assustados dos empregados e um olhar suspeito da deusa dos ventos.

-O quê a trás ao meu palácio nobre Rin? –perguntou Sesshoumaru irônico.

-Quero falar com você... –respondeu a garota olhando para o lado, como quem dissesse 'é particular'.

Mas ninguém se moveu dali e todos se encaravam confusos... O faraó continuava a observar a garota e esta continuava a olhar para os lados, esperando que todos saíssem dali.

-Muito bem, se não quiser que fale a sós com você, posso falar para que todos escutem! Pouca diferença irá fazer para mim...

Sesshoumaru fez um movimento com as mãos e alguns empregados retiraram os alimentos e algumas almofadas de seu caminho. O mesmo se levantou e caminhou até a garota.

-Muito bem... Acompanhe-me, mas eu espero que seja realmente importante o que tens a me dizer.

A garota apenas concordou com a cabeça, e saiu da sala atrás de Sesshoumaru. Kagura os observou até sumirem do local e murmurou algumas palavras ininteligíveis, para sair de lá em seguida, praguejando contra tudo que via à sua frente.

-Muito bem... O que seria tão importante a ponto de ter que conversar a sós comigo? –perguntou o faraó parando em um aposento, para Rin fechar a porta em seguida e passar a encará-lo.

Ele não tirava aquela expressão fria do rosto, mas pouca diferença fazia para a garota. Havia ido até ali para falar com ele e, agora que tinha conseguido isso, não ia ficar quieta.

-O quê fez com a Kagome?! –perguntou Rin, séria.

-Ah... Vejo que o nome pelo menos aquela garota não mentiu.

-O que fez com ela?! –insistiu a egípcia.

-Parece que ela te preocupa. Por acaso ela...

-Ela é de minha família! –gritou a garota, passando a encarar os olhos dourados do faraó. Sabia o grande risco que corria por tudo o que fazia contra o palácio e a nobreza, por todas as vezes que interrompera um Deus, por todas as vezes que transformou o sagrado no profano... Mas isto era de pouca importância, pelo menos no momento.

-Não me interrompa garota... –falou o faraó estreitando os olhos para Rin, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. -Ela não é de sua família, ou Kikyo teria me dito. Pelo contrário, ao que me pareceu sua irmã não gostou dela... Mas, para que você esteja tão preocupada, ela deve saber algo importante... –concluiu Sesshoumaru abrindo a porta do local, antes que Rin pudesse revidar. –Terminamos nossa conversa por aqui... Por favor, não venha mais a meu palácio falar coisas sem importância e causar escândalos.

Rin não pôde fazer nada... Sesshoumaru saiu e fechou a porta, a deixando completamente irada. O faraó voltou à sala do trono e chamou os empregados que se encontravam por perto.

-Achem InuYasha e mandem ele trazer a garota para mim. –Todos saíram rapidamente pela porta, sem questionar, apenas obedecendo ao que lhes foi ordenado. –Esta garota pode ter algo importante para me contar... Não é Rin? –sussurra o mesmo, encarando a figura da garota, que saía nitidamente estressada pela porta do palácio –Além do mais, de nada me adiantaria adiar para mais dia menos dia, o ritual com essa estranha.

--------OoO--------

-Senhorita Kagome... O quê queria me falar? –pergunta Miroku interessado, sentando-se em um pequeno banco.

-Eu... Quero saber mais sobre este lugar. Você... Sabe que eu não menti sobre minhas origens e o lugar de onde eu vim. –falou a garota abaixando a cabeça e encarando o chão.

-Eu sei que não está mentindo, posso ver em seus olhos isto... Mas, é uma história um tanto complicada e difícil de se acreditar. Por mais que eu queira, você deve entender que os fatos não estão a seu favor. Quanto a este lugar, me pergunte e eu lhe direi... Mas isto me dará o direito de perguntar a você também.

-Tudo bem... Eu quero saber quem é Kikyo e o que ela faz aqui...

-Bem... Escolheu a história mais complicada de todos os tempos. –respondeu o sacerdote dando um suspiro –Kikyo era apenas uma nobre designada a ser sacerdotisa. Ela é da família de Rin, mais especificamente, elas são irmãs.

-Mas... Qual o problema de toda essa história?! Ao que me pareceu, não gostam de falar que são irmãs, não é? –perguntou Kagome encarando Miroku.

-Você não me deixou terminar... Kikyo foi designada a ser sacerdotisa desde que nasceu, mas NUNCA, repito, NUNCA aceitou esse seu destino. Ela se apaixonou por InuYasha em uma de suas vindas ao castelo, nas festas que são dadas durante o ano. Ele também se apaixonou por ela e entre os dois, nada mais era segredo. Um sabia tudo da vida do outro... E quando digo tudo é realmente tudo.

Miroku fez uma pausa, fazendo com que Kagome erguesse o rosto... O sacerdote respirou fundo e voltou a narrar o fato.

-Bem... Até mesmo sobre a jóia Kikyo passou a saber, mas esta bolinha de vidro tinha pouca importância para ela até então. Para poder ficar mais perto de InuYasha, ela aceitou ser uma sacerdotisa, e veio ao palácio para aprender a agir como tal. O faraó designou Naraku para proteger Kikyo dentro do castelo, já que esta protegia a jóia, pois era capaz de purificá-la. A jóia foi dada para ela, pois tem que se manter pura enquanto seu verdadeiro dono não atinge a maioridade.

-Mas o quê tem demais em tudo isso? –Miroku ignorou a pergunta da japonesa e retomou o que estava falando.

-Misteriosamente, há cerca de três anos, ela desapareceu durante a quinzena sagrada, período em que uma sacerdotisa se entrega a um Deus para virar grã-sacerdotisa. No caso de Kikyo, o templo era o mesmo em que me encontrou mais cedo, o do Deus Osíris. Passados os quinze dias de isolamento total, as portas do templo foram abertas e ela foi encontrada inconsciente por Naraku... Depois disso, ela passou a ser fria e calculista. Ninguém comenta nada, mas eu não confio nela... Existe algo muito suspeito naquela sacerdotisa.

-O quê aconteceu com ela durante estes quinze dias em que ficou no templo? –perguntou Kagome estreitando os olhos para uma região na parede.

-Ninguém sabe, e Kikyo alegou não lembrar de nada. Eu duvido... Antes disso ela purificava a jóia por completo, como você faz, mas depois do acontecido jamais foi capaz de fazê-lo novamente.

-Eu... Purifico a jóia?! –Kagome pareceu surpresa e Miroku mais ainda.

-Você... Não percebeu? Você purifica a jóia toda só de se aproximar dela. E pelo que está me dizendo nem se dava conta disto. Deve ter mais poderes do que eu supus... –comentou o rapaz, passando uma mão no queixo e voltando a encarar Kagome. –E quanto a você? Você nos falou de um lugar chamado Japon?

-Japão! –corrige Kagome rindo baixinho.

-Isso mesmo... Por acaso a senhorita é uma Deusa? Ou esse tal Japão é uma região da terra sagrada? Ou seria uma seita que cultua um novo Deus, ou até um ritual?

-Não é nada disso...! Japão é um... Um lugar, assim como o Egito! –fala Kagome pegando a bolsa que carregava e tirando uma caneta de lá –Olhe, isto é uma caneta, e isto um papel... A gente escreve normalmente. Isso vem do Japão.

-Um pergaminho mágico!

-Não... Um papel. Como... Como o papiro! Só que um pouco diferente. –Kagome fez alguns rabiscos no papel, e o guardou novamente na bolsa, se dirigindo a porta –Muito obrigada Miroku... Fico muito agradecida, mas se ficar um pouco mais, o tal InuYasha é capaz de me decapitar, e como você bem sabe, não deveria estar aqui.

-Quando precisar é só chamar senhorita Kagome. Estarei sempre no templo de Osíris. Lembre-se que fica na parte leste isolada do castelo.

-Vou tentar! –falou a garota saindo do local e correndo pelos corredores, tentando lembrar o caminho que havia feito antes.

--------OoO--------

-Onde ele está?! –Perguntou-se uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo e com vestes de empregada andando de um lado para o outro no quarto onde se encontrava.

-O que faz aqui, Sango? –perguntou InuYasha, entrando no local.

-Senhor InuYasha! O senhor Sesshoumaru quer que você leve a garota até ele...

-Ótimo. Onde ela está? –perguntou o rapaz, olhando para os lados –Eu a deixei aqui...

-Ela... Sumiu, senhor. –fala Sango abaixando a cabeça e encarando o chão.

-Maldita seja essa garota! –rosnou InuYasha saindo rapidamente do quarto, parando no corredor e 'farejando' o ar –Ótimo... O que ela foi fazer na parte leste?!

Sango mal teve tempo de chamá-lo, o meio-deus saiu correndo. Tudo naquele castelo havia se tornado estranho... O quê estava havendo ali?!

--------OoO--------

-Ótimo! –gritou Kagome para si mesma, encarando os dois caminhos nos quais aquele corredor se dividia. –E agora... Direita ou esquerda?

A garota ficou encarando os dois caminhos, mas não se decidia. Com certeza estava perdida. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de se concentrar, para ver se lembrava de algo.

Sentiu algo erguê-la do chão e notou estar sendo carregada. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e se deparou com dois belos orbes dourados lhe encarando.

-Onde foi que eu MANDEI você ficar?! –perguntou o rapaz antes que Kagome pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

-Não recebo ordens... –falou a garota desviando o olhar, para em seguida sentir um baque. InuYasha havia largado-a no chão.

-Pode muito bem andar sozinha! –falou ele sem encará-la.

-Eu sei que posso! Mas você pode muito bem ser mais educado! -resmungou a menina se levantando e arrumando suas vestes.

-Meu irmão quer te ver agora... E a próxima vez que sair sem minha autorização estará seriamente encrencada. –falou o rapaz fazendo um sinal para a garota segui-lo.

Andaram por alguns corredores, até que chegaram em um mais extenso e logo estavam em frente à entrada do palácio. Entraram em uma grande sala e Kagome pode ver Sesshoumaru sentado em um trono, cercado de empregados que eram em sua maioria mulheres. InuYasha entrou e todos se curvaram. A garota entrou logo atrás.

-Vejo que pelo menos uma das tarefas que te dei conseguiu realizar... –comentou Sesshoumaru irônico, encarando a garota.

-O que quer com ela?

-Nada que seja do teu interesse, meio-deus. –respondeu o faraó friamente, descendo de seu trono e parando em frente à garota. –Tenho assuntos sérios para tratar com esta menina, está dispensado por enquanto.

-O que está querendo dizer?! –perguntou InuYasha o encarando.

-Que quando terminar o que tenho para conversar com esta menina, talvez eu lhe chame.

O garoto de cabelos prateados encarou seriamente Sesshoumaru sair da sala do trono puxando Kagome pelo pulso, deu um suspiro e passou a encarar os empregados, que os olhavam curiosos.

-O que estão olhando?!

-Nada, nos perdoe meu senhor... –respondeu uma das empregadas se ajoelhando perante o rapaz, ato seguido pelos outros.

-Onde está Kikyo? –perguntou InuYasha sem dar muita atenção a reverência dos empregados.

-A senhorita Kikyo saiu hoje cedo. Se correr ainda poderá encontrá-la no templo de Tuéris. –respondeu a mesma mulher sem se erguer do chão.

-O que ela foi fazer lá?! –se perguntou o rapaz, saindo da sala e tomando a direção Oeste do castelo, passando por alguns jardins e entrando em um extenso corredor repleto de hieróglifos.

--------OoO--------

Kagome foi arrastada pelo faraó através dos corredores sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Apenas deixava-se ser arrastada, afinal, reclamar de algo com o faraó poderia ser um ato imprudente e com conseqüências irremediáveis. Melhor não arriscar, pelo menos por enquanto. Ele parou perante uma porta e a abriu, revelando um belo e grandioso cômodo.

A japonesa sentou-se em um banco de vime, enquanto o faraó sentou-se em uma outra cadeira de espaldar alto, muito parecido com a que estava no salão em que fora realizado o banquete. Encarou-o, mas não por muito tempo. Aqueles olhos dourados eram frios e penetrantes demais, pareciam vasculhar cada canto de sua alma.

-Menina, vieram lhe visitar mais cedo no palácio. –comentou Sesshoumaru sarcástico –Tem idéia de quem seja?

Kagome parou para pensar um pouco. Não conhecia ninguém naquele lugar, pelo menos ninguém a ponto de visitá-la, ninguém a ponto de saber que ela se encontrava no palácio naquele momento. O faraó falava em um tom estranho, como se quisesse testá-la.

-Não tenho idéia de quem seja. –respondeu a garota, séria.

-Estava com ela durante o banquete do palácio, peço que não minta para mim, para seu próprio bem. –continuou ele, sem mudar a expressão de ser rosto. –Naraku irá descobrir tudo sobre você menina. Até sobre as sombras que habitam seu coração.

Escutaram duas batidas na porta e o faraó apenas estreitou os olhos na direção da mesma, que se abriu como por mágica. Uma pequena e fina fumaça roxa entrou no cômodo e, em seguida, Naraku estava diante deles, com a mesma pele de babuíno sobre seu corpo, exatamente como quando Kagome o vira pela primeira vez.

-Deixo a garota sobre seus cuidados agora Thoth. Faça o que for necessário, e não abuse de minha paciência e boa vontade. –falou Sesshoumaru saindo pela porta da sala, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

-Como quiser, meu faraó. –respondeu o Deus para o vento, para em seguida se virar para a garota.

Kagome não gostava daquele homem. Ele causava-lhe arrepios e a deixava desconfortável naquele lugar. Parecia que a iluminação havia ficado mais fraca e o ar do local havia se tornado escasso. Naraku se aproximou da garota calmamente e com uma de suas mãos segurou o rosto dela, que se afastou prontamente.

-Oh... Vejo que teme os deuses. –comentou o homem irônico ao ver que ela parecia assustada. –Se me deixar vasculhar sua alma prometo não fazer nenhum mal a você.

-Saia de perto de mim! –falou a garota, empurrando o Deus e parando de repente ao sentir um estranho calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Sentiu seu corpo doer e suas pernas pararem de responder, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi virar o rosto e se deparar com um vulto branco, que segurava um estranho espelho refletindo sua imagem.

Aquele espelho parecia sugar-lhe todas as forças, mas mesmo assim, a garota mantinha os olhos abertos a todo custo. Pode ver quando a garota abaixou o espelho e sumiu nas sombras do quarto, deixando um Naraku com uma cara pouco satisfeita para trás. O que estava acontecendo?!

A japonesa sentiu algo erguer seu rosto e utilizou todas as forças que possuía para conseguir enxergar quem a segurava... Era Naraku.

------------OoO------------

-O quê?! –gritou um grão-sacerdote ao encontrar-se com uma das servas do faraó no corredor.

-Ele mandou-a para o ritual de Thoth, para descobrir todos os mistérios que a rondam de uma vez. –falou a mulher baixando o tom da voz e olhando ao redor, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém ali além deles.

-Naraku vai romper a alma da garota! Não se faz um ritual destes com uma pessoa normal! Tenho que ir à sala de Thoth, não permitirei que faça isso com a garota! –falou o rapaz correndo na direção onde a empregada havia dito que viu Kagome ser levada.

-Sacerdote Miroku, o que vai fazer?! –Mas era tarde demais, Miroku já estava longe.

-------------

-Parece que você tem amuletos de virtudes protetoras, menina... Será você um ser divino, ou apenas puro? Descobrirei em breve... O maldito sacerdote se aproxima daqui a fim de atrapalhar meus planos, mas eu voltarei. E quando voltar, nem mesmo Miroku poderá lhe ajudar, meu ritual será completo. –falou o Deus largando a garota no chão e saindo do quarto.

Kagome não conseguiu ver mais nada. Seu corpo doía, e sua cabeça estava completamente embaralhada, nada fazia sentido...

--------OoO--------

**waHh xD** Olá pessoal o/ Aqui estou eu novamente com mais um capítulo ;D Espero que tenham gostado deste... No próximo algumas dúvidas que eu creio que irão surgir serão explicadas xD

Eu demorei um pouco com esse capítulo, desculpa pessoal... Peço que analisem bem a história da Kikyo, ela terá um papel muito importante por aqui ainda ¬¬

Eu não sei quanto tempo levarei com o próximo capítulo, mas creio que não vou demorar tanto assim xD

Ah e claro, quero agradecer a **Bella **por ter revisado esse capítulo mim... ;D

**#Agradecimentos:#**

**Vi: **oOi moça! Que bom que matei um pouco sua curiosidade ;D E que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado... Bem, eu espero que este tenha ficado bom também xD Eu acho que os ornitorrincos entrarão em guerra com os porcos capitalistas comedores de big mac e formarão assim a sociedade sonhada deles o.O entendeu algo?! Nem eu... bJuSs...

**Akane Kittsune: **oOie! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! Nhah que bom que você gosta das minhas fics ;D Qual carinha que você disse que tira o post? Eu não lembro qual é xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Bella Lamounier: **oOie Bella!! Novamente muito obrigada ;D Ah isso mesmo, seja boazinha com a caHh ºmostrando os bolsos vaziosº Fica pro próximo mês? ºsorriso amareloº xD Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! Sim, Thoth é realmente muito semelhante com o Naraku o.o Ás vezes pode-se encontrar Naraku representado por um Deus Íbis também, mas a mais comum é de babuíno! E eu adorei sua idéia pra cena, pode deixar que vou arrumar um lugar para ela sim!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Kk Higurashi: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou!! Obrigada Kk! É verdade, você fez um comentário sério xD A Kikyo tem muito pra fazer ainda... E acho que ela é uma personagem que vai despertar ódio em você...rs... Mas ela é importante pra história xD Bem, eu espero que tenha gostado do Naraku xDD E espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**Hika Cheshire: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou da fic!! Ela ficou mesmo um tanto quanto diferente, acho que é porque mistura duas culturas bem diferentes né?! Gostei da sigla: VPMF xD E quanto ao Naraku, realmente é muita coincidência né?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Nayome Isuy: **oOie miga! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, e fico feliz que esteja gostando da história! Sei que demorei um pouco com esse capítulo, mas você já sabe os motivos né?! Quanto a Kikyo, ela vai digamos que 'incomodar' um pouco a Kagome porque a K-chan entrou no caminho dela xD Espero que este capítulo também tenha ficado bom! bJuSs...

**Dessa-chan: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo!! E que bom que está gostando da fic xD Eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Digamos que... O Naraku foi um pouco mau xD Acho que vou demorar um pouco pra postar o próximo, mas tentarei ser rápida! bJuSs...

**AgomeVS:** oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo filha xD Eu sei que demorei um pouco com esse capítulo, mas foi por causa da viagem ;D Espero ter matado um pouco da sua curiosidade xD Gostou do Sesshy faraó?! Espero que sim.. bJuSs...

**Tayla Tsukino: **oOie!! Que bom que está gostando dessa fic!! Por enquanto, o pessoal está só desconfiando que ela é a reencarnação de Ísis, mas quem sabe no futuro isso não se revele verdade? xD Sim, o Naraku é muito parecido mesmo com o Thoth... Chega a ser estranho xD Eu estou tentando colocar um pouco sobre como realmente era o Egito Antigo e sobre os deuses... Espero que esteja gostando, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Higurashi Hikari: **oOie!! Sim, o Miroku apareceu! E nesse ele apareceu mais ainda xD Bem, quanto ao Inu e ao Sesshy vestidos de egípcios... ºcaHh babandoº Opa, vamos voltar xD O Naraku é realmente parecido né?! Esquisito isso ¬¬ E quanto ao episódio da Sara, bem... Cartoon Baka ¬¬ Você é minha fã?! Eu tenho uma fã o/ ºpulandoº controle-se caHh ú.ú... xD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**M.Sheldon: **oOie!! Ah que bom que gosta dessa fic!! Fico muito feliz!! E ela é uma das suas preferidas? ºque honra...º Sem problemas de não ter deixado review no capítulo anterior, às vezes o tempo fica curto mesmo! Que bom que gostou da idéia de Ísis! Por enquanto é só um boato, mas logo veremos a verdade... Espero que esta fic esteja lhe ensinando um pouco sobre história xD E realmente, não existem mais gênios como antigamente... Al Kaeda?! ºcaHh olhando para o tio Binº Ta aqui o capítulo, já posso ir? ºsaindo de fininhoº Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e obrigada pelos elogios!! bJuSs...

**Fran KC: **oOie!! Ah, nem esquenta, eu demorei pra postar um pouco, é normal que tenha esquecido do que disse xD É verdade, a Kagome está sozinha no meio do nada... Mas eu gostaria de estar lá no meio 'dos nadas' chamados Sesshy e Inu xD O Egito é um país bonito, porém hoje seja pobre e feio, por assim dizer... Mas não deixa de ser belo! Logo a história da Kikyo fica mais nítida... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Bianca Himura: **oOie!! Comigo está tudo bem e com você? Espero que esteja também ;D Sem problemas quanto ao capítulo anterior, pelo menos você comentou nesse! Quanto a Kikyo, logo a história toda dela aparece... Gostou do Miroku?! Ele apareceu mais nesse capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado dele!! bJuSs...

**Juliana-chan: **oOie!! Tudo bem, eu te perdôo dessa vez ¬¬ Pelo menos você lembrou xD Eu, malvada? ºassobiandoº Mas eu nem comecei ainda! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Fram-Cham: **oOie miga!! Que bom que está gostando dessa fic!! Confesso que está sendo mais difícil que 'Aos meus cuidados' mas ela não me trava tanto, até pelo fato ºestranhoº de eu ter praticamente toda a história formulada na minha cabeça... Mas estou gostando muito de escrevê-la! Sim... Lá vem a Kikyo de volta xD Ela tem um papel importante nessa fic e logo o passado será revelado por completo. Gostei da idéia do grupo, vou colocá-lo em pauta, você é a primeira integrante.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**É isso pessoal, obrigada a todos vocês ;D E não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião, ela é muito bem vinda o/!**


	6. Minha Alma Divina

**Entre Tempos e Deuses**

Capítulo 6 – Minha alma divina 

---Flash Back---

-Naraku vai romper a alma da garota! Não se faz um ritual desses com uma pessoa normal! –falou o rapaz, correndo na direção onde a empregada havia dito que viu Kagome ser levada.

-Sacerdote Miroku, o que vai fazer?! –parecia ser tarde demais, Miroku já estava longe.

---Fim do Flash Back---

O rapaz andava pelo corredor a passos largos e apressados, sem prestar atenção no que ocorria ao seu redor. Estava concentrado em Kagome, precisava ajudá-la. Somente ladrões e condenados eram mandados a Thoth, para que este descobrisse toda a verdade sobre cada um.

De acordo com lendas contadas pelo povo, Naraku invocava Kanashta, a Deusa protetora das almas, para que ela descobrisse os segredos que as almas dos _pobres_ prisioneiros escondiam. Porém, esta Deusa não pode tocar em uma alma sem torná-la sua, mas por intermédio de algum outro ser de essência divina, isso seria possível.

O grande mistério que envolvia o ritual era que todos os homens que se submetiam a ele sem possuir essência puritana ou divina morriam, tendo sua alma sugada pelo espelho que Kanashta carrega com ela. Porém, caso o homem fosse puro ou descendente divino, sofria poucos ou nenhum dano.

O medo de Miroku era chegar tarde demais para salvar a garota. Por quê Sesshoumaru apelou para Thoth, mesmo sabendo que ele utilizaria este ritual?! O que se passava na cabeça de seu faraó para submeter uma humana e, acima de tudo, uma mulher, a tal situação?

O espelho que a Deusa carrega representa a eternidade, onde as almas que ela leva ficam presas. Uma eternidade sem sentido, um mundo vazio para aqueles que ousaram desafiá-la ou tocá-la.

Mesmo sendo um _mero_ grão-sacerdote perto de Deuses, ele não podia deixar que uma garota aparentemente inocente tivesse um fim como aquele. Correu até onde lhe foi indicado e abriu a porta com violência, olhando ao redor do quarto e encontrando Kagome caída ao chão.

Correu até a garota e ajeitou-a em suas costas, de uma maneira que pudesse carregá-la até um local seguro. Podia sentir a pulsação acelerada dela, o que indicava que ainda vivia. Não teve tempo para analisar os danos que ela havia sofrido, muito menos para ver o que haviam feito com ela, apenas carregou-a até um lugar que lhe parecia o mais seguro até então: o quarto de InuYasha.

Por motivos desconhecidos, Thoth não se aproximava muito do quarto de nenhum dos descendentes reais, tanto InuYasha quanto Sesshoumaru. Obedecia a todas as ordens que recebia, mas procurava sempre ficar oculto nas sombras.

"Estranho demais para o Deus da inteligência... Ou talvez seja esperto demais? Não importa, preciso ver se Kagome está bem."

------------OoO------------

"Onde foi que ela se meteu?" Perguntou-se InuYasha, correndo pelos corredores do castelo, à procura da sacerdotisa Kikyo.

----

-InuYasha está chegando. Você entendeu o que tem que fazer, Kagura? –perguntou Kikyo encarando a deusa dos ventos parada a sua frente.

-Sim.

-A essa altura o plano deve estar sendo executado, ele é perfeito... A não ser que um dos participantes falhe em sua missão. –completou a sacerdotisa, abrindo a porta do templo onde se encontrava e passando a andar por um grande corredor.

Não demorou muito para que ela encontrasse InuYasha no meio do caminho, andando desnorteado, certamente à sua procura. Parou de andar assim que o avistou e ele passou a encará-la de maneira estranha.

-O que faz aqui?! –perguntou o meio-deus, encarando a mulher. –Pensei que a padroeira dos pirralhos não lhe interessasse!

-Não se refira desta forma a uma Deusa. –respondeu a sacerdotisa, mantendo o olhar austero. –Tuéris é padroeira dos nascimentos e não das crianças.

-Como quiser... –respondeu o rapaz, aproximando-se e afastando uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair no rosto de Kikyo. –Será que poderíamos conversar?

-Mais tarde, talvez... Sinto muito, InuYasha, tenho que cuidar do templo de Ápis. Nos vemos depois. –falou a mulher, passando por ele e continuando a andar em direção ao templo mencionado.

InuYasha continuou observando a mulher sumir pelo corredor, para balançar a cabeça negativamente em seguida. Ela estava fugindo dele. De alguma forma, era isto que lhe parecia. Voltou-se para o caminho por onde havia chego ali, e ia começar a andar quando viu a sombra de um babuíno passar rapidamente, indo na direção do templo de Ápis.

-O que um babuíno vai fazer no templo de um boi?! –resmungou o rapaz, voltando a andar sem dar muita importância para aquilo, afinal, nunca gostou dos Deuses...

--------OoO--------

Miroku parou em frente à grande porta do quarto de InuYasha, e chutou-a com moderada força, de forma que esta se abriu sem muito ruído. Entrou rapidamente e não olhou ao redor, apenas depositou a garota sobre a grande cama que ficava localizada no centro do quarto e analisou-a por alguns momentos, até ser interrompido.

-Sa-sacerdote Miroku? –murmurou uma voz vinda da mesma porta que ele acabara de fechar. O rapaz virou-se lentamente e deparou-se com uma bela empregada de longos cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

-Senhorita Sango, o que faz aqui? –perguntou o sacerdote encarando-lhe com confusão.

-O Senhor InuYasha me encarregou de servir a senhorita Kagome... –falou a garota, abaixando a cabeça.

-Não temos tempo para conversar agora, mas preciso que me ajude. Traga-me um prato com água e uma pequena toalha, que fique bem umedecida. Preciso de algumas ervas, você as conhece bem?

-Conheço sim, minha mãe era...

-Então traga as melhores para mim –interrompeu Miroku, encarando a garota seriamente. Sango pareceu entender o recado e apenas concordou com a cabeça, saindo do quarto rapidamente.

-Veremos o que Thoth lhe fez Kagome... –murmurou o sacerdote abaixando a cabeça e colocando o ouvido sob o peito de Kagome, na tentativa de escutar os batimentos dela. Sentiu sua cabeça bater em algo sólido naquela região... O que era muito estranho. Tateou o local á procura do objeto que sentira, mas nada encontrou, até que uma luz fraca e rosada começou a brilhar sob o coração da garota, erguendo-se e revelando um objeto, que ficou suspenso por um curto período de tempo no ar, até a luz que o envolvia desaparecer e o sacerdote poder segurar o objeto em suas mãos.

Procurou olhá-lo mais de perto e, ao ler as pequenas inscrições contidas nele, não pode evitar um grito de surpresa.

O amuleto sagrado de Ísis! Não poderia ser o mesmo. Havia algum engano ali, com toda certeza. De acordo com as lendas que o povo contava, o amuleto sagrado de Ísis ficava guardado junto a Osíris e só aparecia na terra junto das reencarnações da Deusa. Mas como aquele amuleto estava ali com aquela garota estranha?

Normalmente os deuses e deusas renasciam entre a nobreza e o clero e possuíam sangue puro egípcio. Mas aquela menina... Algo estava errado.

De acordo com a crença egípcia, os amuletos ficavam guardados no fundo da alma de cada ser vivo, e podiam ser tanto normais, quanto divinos ou demoníacos. Os normais abrigavam almas humanas de diversas essências, tanto maléficas quanto benéficas, mas não possuíam nenhum poder especial. Os divinos ou demoníacos representavam determinados poderes ou elementos e eram amuletos de virtudes protetoras ou assassinas.

Tudo dependia da alma em si, e dos sentimentos nela contidos. Os amuletos só saíam de dentro da alma onde estava adormecido, quando a mesma fosse invocada ou levada embora do corpo. Portanto, os humanos morriam no ritual de Thoth porque seus amuletos não possuíam virtudes protetoras nem força alguma. Já os deuses e os puros possuíam esta força necessária para sobreviver a este tipo de ritual. Porém, assim como os humanos, possuíam seus amuletos expelidos de dentro da alma... (1)

-Kagome... Será você a reencarnação da abençoada deusa Ísis? –Perguntou-se o sacerdote guardando o amuleto dentro de suas vestes. –Melhor que eu cuide disso.

Os amuletos expelidos do corpo possuíam parte da alma ou essência da pessoa. Assim, cada amuleto abrigava em si parte da vida do ser de onde saiu. Qualquer dano causado ao amuleto atingia diretamente a pessoa, portanto, para matar ou enfraquecer alguém que já teve seu amuleto expelido do corpo bastaria quebrá-lo.

Não tinha tempo para ficar pensando sobre isto, mais tarde, caso lhe sobrasse tempo, analisaria melhor os fatos e os acontecimentos. Tudo o que tinha que fazer agora era salvar Kagome. Fixou seus olhos em um ponto da porta, e a mesma se abriu em seguida, para que Sango entrasse carregando dois pequenos recipientes.

A mesma, depositou-os sobre uma mesa de cabeceira e Miroku pôs-se a misturar as ervas que a garota havia trazido com a água, para em seguida mergulhar o pano e colocá-lo sobre a testa de Kagome.

-Tome conta dela Sango.

-Ela vai ficar bem? –perguntou a empregada encarando o sacerdote, preocupada.

-Sim, ela ficará bem. Não sofreu nenhum dano grande... Quando InuYasha chegar, peça para que o mesmo não incomode a garota, ela precisa de descanso. –falou o rapaz, abrindo a porta do quarto e parando em seguida –A propósito, muito obrigado, Sango. É uma pena nos reencontrarmos em um momento como este, prometo-lhe que quando tiver tempo a procurarei para conversarmos como costumávamos fazer antes de eu virar um grão-sacerdote. –completou Miroku, saindo do cômodo e fechando a porta cuidadosamente.

-Bons tempos jamais voltarão... –sussurrou a garota, dando um triste sorriso e segurando a mão de Kagome em um gesto de carinho.

--------OoO--------

Rin caminhava por entre as casas nobres do reino calmamente, com os olhos fixos em um ponto perdido no céu azul.

"Maldito seja você Sesshoumaru, e tudo o que o cerca. Maldita seja a corte e maldita seja a minha irmã que a terra há de engolir um dia!" Pensou a menina, apertando os punhos e parando em frente a uma tenda que possuía belos vasos pintados à mostra.

A garota fez uma careta ao constatar que a maioria deles retratava cenas divinas ou o faraó. Deu um pequeno suspiro e passou a encarar a porta do palácio de onde havia sido praticamente expulsa. Não podia aceitar aquilo... E além do mais, precisava ver Kagome.

Desviou seus olhos para algumas janelas que permaneciam sem segurança um pouco à esquerda da porta central. Não havia ninguém as vigiando no momento e aquela era uma oportunidade que ela não podia deixar passar daquela maneira.

Correu na direção do palácio, sempre tomando cuidado para não ser observada. Havia se acostumado a entrar escondida nos lugares. Podia parecer uma ladra, mas ela sabia que não era. Apenas queria... Justiça, de certa forma.

Aproximou-se da janela e pulou-a cautelosamente. Olhou para os lados e constatou que não havia ninguém, pelo menos não naquele corredor. A garota sabia onde estava: próxima a sala do trono e próxima aos corredores que davam acesso as partes mais isoladas do local, onde ficavam localizados alguns templos. Caminhou rapidamente até uma porta que julgou dar entrada a um lugar seguro e abriu a mesma, entrando rapidamente no cômodo que a mesma dava acesso.

-Senhorita Rin?! –exclamou uma mulher, levantando-se rapidamente da cama onde estava sentada. A garota pareceu reconhecê-la na hora.

-Sango! Por favor, preciso que me diga onde está Kagome, preciso tirá-la daqui antes que Sesshoumaru a submeta a algum interrogatório!

A empregada permaneceu calada e Rin insistiu.

-Diga-me onde ela está, eu preciso tirá-la daqui!

Novamente, Sango permaneceu quieta. Rin estava ficando aflita e incomodada com o silêncio que pairava no cômodo. A garota de cabelos negros ia falar mais uma vez, mas percebeu que a empregada lançou um olhar triste para a cama onde estava sentada no momento que ela entrou no quarto.

Rin por alguns instantes evitou olhar para lá, e passou a analisar como era belo o cômodo onde estavam... Digno de alguém importante. Seus olhos pousaram sobre a cama de lençóis brancos, onde jazia uma mulher de cabelos negros como os dela, com um pano úmido sobre a testa.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao reconhecer quem era e ela correu até a pessoa com os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas. Sango nada disse, apenas observou a garota segurar firme a mão de Kagome e respirar aliviada ao constatar que ela estava bem.

-Cheguei tarde... –Concluiu Rin, encarando o chão. –Mas desta vez Sesshoumaru não sairá ileso. Você sabe o que ele fez para deixá-la assim?

-Eu... –Sango parou por um instante ao constatar o intenso ódio que brilhava nos olhos da menina. –Miroku a trouxe para cá. Não sei ao certo o que houve, mas há rumores pelo castelo de que ela foi submetida ao ritual de...

-Thoth! Como ele pôde?! –gritou a garota estreitando os olhos amendoados abrindo a porta violentamente. –Desta vez... Você vai ouvir mais que ofensas, 'faraó'.

-Senhorita Rin! –Sango tentou chamá-la mais era tarde demais. Toda a nobreza conhecia o gênio forte da menina e só de pensar no escândalo que ela faria, Sango estremecia.

Mas todos sabiam também que havia algo errado em tudo aquilo... O faraó deixava as ofensas da garota passarem como se nada fossem. Se fosse outro nobre qualquer certamente seria preso ou até morto... Mas com Rin era diferente. Ele deixava tudo passar como se nada fosse. Alguns diziam que era apenas para provocá-la, outros, diziam que era porque ele tinha algo com ela.

-Maldito seja, Sesshoumaru! –resmungou a garota, andando pelos corredores furiosa, em direção à sala do trono.

--------OoO--------

(1)Eu mesclei ali as insanidades da minha cabeça e a história de amuletos... xD Existem os amuletos do Antigo Egito, mas não são como eu contei ali... Posso contar se quiserem. ;D Eu dei uma 'aprimorada' na história pra encaixar na fic, isto quer dizer que certa parte daquilo é verdade o/ Espero que tenha ficado interessante xD E quanto a Deusa Kanashta, também saiu da minha cabecinha v.v

---------------------

**_oOie pessoal o/ _**

Bem... Acho que demorei um pouco com este capítulo, não é mesmo? Mas de qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado!! Sabe como é fim de ano?! Tem viagens e mais um monte de coisas irritantes... °suspiro°

Esse capítulo ficou mais curto que os outros, mas tudo bem ú.ú Fiz o melhor que pude o/

Well, Ryeko minha amiga sugeriu que eu explicasse sobre algum Deus em cada capítulo... Se concordarem com a idéia claro ;D Então, dêem sua opinião o/ e quero agradecer á **Bella **que revisou este capítulo pra mim o/

**#Agradecimentos:# **

**Tenshi-Yuki: **oOie!! Wahh eu espero que este capítulo também tenha sido emocionante ;D Sem problemas de você não ter comentado nos outros capítulos, pelo menos lembrou-se agora o/ Fico feliz que goste desse fic xD Eu também te adoro muito, e obrigado pela review ;D bJuSs...

**Nayome Isuy: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! Ah, um dia eu ainda vou conseguir detalhar um ritual do mal inteiro °olhos brilhando° Mas enquanto este dia não chega, tenho que me contentar com um 'meio ritual' interrompido ú.ú Todos nessa fic são maus? o.o Logo alguns 'melhoram' xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**K-Ohse: **oOie!! Sim, pela primeira vez, Miroku não tentou passar a mão nela!! E ele nem tem indícios de ser tão tarado assim nessa fic xD Não pensei nele tarado para isso, até porque não cairia muito bem para um grão-sacerdote, mas... tudo é possível né?! E claro que eu li e comentei na sua poesia, eu simplesmente amei ela! E estarei esperando por mais, claro! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Hika Cheshire: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo miga! Quanto ao ritual, pode ver as conseqüências na Kagome... xD Espero ter matado um pouco da sua curiosidade nesse capítulo, e espero que tenha gostado dele!! Eu não demorei tanto assim não é?! bJuSs...

**AgomeVS: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! Sim, eu demorei um pouco com ele ¬¬ e acho que demorei com este também, mas enfim ú.ú... Que bom que gostou do Sesshy como faraó, agora tente imaginá-los naquelas roupas de faráo... °suspiro° Sim, a nova voz do Jacken é extremamente irritante ú.ú de qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Beka black: **oOie!! Que bom está gostando da fic!! E é bom saber que os outros também gostam de antigo Egito... É uma civilização fascinante ;D asvezes me pergunto se estou conseguindo mostrar direito as coisas o.o Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**Kishu Arashi: **oOie!! Sem problemas, pelo menos lembrou de comentar no capítulo passado! °olhando para Arashi° já pode parar de bater na cabeça xD Que bom que gostou dos capítulos mana! Espero ter matado um pouco da sua curiosidade... xD E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! Eu demorei um pouco, mas ta valendo né?! bJuSs...

**Akane Kittsune: **oOie!! Que bom que ta gostando neta ;D Com fome o.o Eu também estou com fome, mas logo vai começar YuYu Hakusho e eu não posso perder ¬¬ Depois que acabar eu como xD °Depois de YuYu tem Shamam King ¬¬ E de quebra passa Yu-Gi-Oh no mesmo horário ¬¬° O jeito é comer depois das oito xD E sim, a carinha corta mesmo!! Só veio metade dela o.o Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Vi: **oOie!! Que bom que conseguiu entender anjo ;D A partir de hoje, os capitalistas são apenas homens!! Vamos deixar nossa fauna de fora dessa vez xD O que seriam as pizzas em baixo do seu pé?! °caHh confusa° Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, e espero que tenha gostado desse também!! Demorei um pouco ú.ú bJuSs...

**Juliana-chan: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! Well, como você pode ver, não fiz nenhuma 'maldade' com a Kagome xD E a Kikyo, tem um papel importante nessa fic ;D Sei que você a odeia, mas terá que suportá-la ú.ú Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Dessa-chan: **oOie!! Nossa, fico muito feliz que goste das minhas fics o/ Eu demorei pra postar um pouco, mas juro pra você que fiz o possível xD Quanto ao romance entre o Inu e a Kagome... Isso logo aparece ;D °Será mesmo ¬¬° Veremos xDD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Lady Sophie: **oOie!! °R- HUNF!° xD Nossa, que honra te deixarem entrar só pra comentar °olhos brilhando° Viva o pai da Sophie!! Que bom que gostou da fic miga, fico feliz de saber, porque eu também amo as suas xD Eu estou gostando de misturar as culturas, espero que esteja ficando bom xD E os irmãos... °suspiro° Sem comentários né?! Well, espero que tenham sido boas as idéias desse capítulo!! Obrigada miga! bJuSs...

**Bella Lamounier: **Bella!! Obrigada de volta xD Sem problemas quanto ao comentário, pelo menos você não esqueceu o/ Eu também ando meio sem tempo, fim do ano é o inferno ¬¬ Que bom que está gostou do capítulo passado!! Kikyo e Naraku... Logo tudo se revela xD Vou tentar encaixar essa cena sim xD Só vou deixar as coisas acalmarem um pouco o.o e daí vou colocar xD Acho que vai ficar muito legal! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Loly: **oOie!! Que bom que está gostando da história!! Fico feliz o/ WaHh Inu/Kag xD Eu cheguei a pensar em Kag/Maru, mas veremos no que vira né?! Sim, um deus e uma mortal... Mas veremos se Kagome continua sendo realmente uma simples 'mortal' ou se ela se revela um ser superior... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Higurashi Hikari: **oOie mana!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo!! Sem problemas, a net anda rebelde aqui em casa também ultimamente ¬¬ Será uma conspiração?! Estou gostando de fazer o Miroku nessa fic! Ele tem um papel importante xD Por enquanto as coisas só se revelam e se resolvem, mas em breve o Inu deixará de 'aceitar desaforos' xDD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Akane Tendou: **oOie!! Que bom que gostou da fic!! Sem problemas por ter mandado review só agora, pelo menos você se lembrou não é mesmo?! A Kikyo logo revelará tudo o que aconteceu com ela... Vai aparecendo ao longo dos capítulos... E quanto a K-Chan e ao Inu, logo começam °a conversar xD° Wahh, eu espero conseguir alcançar esse número! Obrigada!! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Ryeko-Dono: **oOie!! Wah que bom que gostou do capítulo!! Sim, a Kikyo está traiçoeira... Mas logo a história dela se revela xD Sofremos realmente da mesma glicose xD Pode deixar, vou atender a seu pedido, e quando não colocar o Deus e sua 'função' no texto, colocarei no final ;D Não me preocupo com os e-maisl, porque não são sofrimento nenhum, é um prazer ser sua revisora xD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Kagome-chn LP: **oOie!! Comigo tá tudo bem, e com você? Espero que esteja também ;D Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado ;D Capítulo que vem então acho que você vai 'gostar' de certa forma... Aparece mais a Rin, o Sesshoumaru e a Kagura o.o Como você pode ver... Quem te salvou foi o Miroku o/ Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

**Ayame Yukane: **oOie!! Não se preocupe, você não me enche não! Adoro suas reviews ;D Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história... E realmente é uma coincidência enorme... Mas eu parto do princípio de que coincidências não existem, existe apenas o inevitável... o.o Espero que esteja saindo diferente.. Mas agora fiquei curiosa, se puder, eu quero ler a sua! Quanto ao final... o.o não, não gosto de coisas felizes demais v.v Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bjuSs...

**Palas Lis: **oOie!! Tudo bem com você?! Espero que sim... Que bom que gostou da fic!! Fico feliz em saber que está lhe agradando ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e foi um prazer ter conversado com você no MSN ;D bJuSs...

**Obrigada pessoal... Não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião desse capítulo também! bJuSs...**


	7. Doces lembranças

**Entre Tempos e Deuses**

**Capítulo 7 – Doces lembranças**

Flashback-

Maldito seja, Sesshoumaru! –resmungou a garota, correndo pelos corredores furiosamente, em direção à sala do trono.

Fim do Flashback-

Sango não saiu do lado da cama onde Kagome estava deitada, obedecendo às ordens de Miroku. Apesar de seu corpo estar ali, sua alma parecia estar em outra dimensão, a garota jazia perdida em pensamentos e lembranças...

"Como era bom o tempo em que juntos sentávamos para ver o grande astro sumir por entre as dunas... Creio que jamais poderemos fazer isso novamente. Lembro-me exatamente do que você me disse um dia antes de te levarem para o treinamento dos sacerdotes."

Lembrança-

Dois adolescentes alegres corriam por entre as casas, um deles com o mesmo sorriso bobo de sempre e o outro, com uma feição preocupada, incomum para alguém daquela idade.

Como sempre, Miroku, filho de linhagem nobre e destinado a ser sacerdote, estava brincando com a filha de uma das empregadas que trabalhava em sua casa. Uma bela moça, apenas um ano mais nova que ele, chamada Sango.

Sempre brincavam juntos e, ao final de cada tarde, corriam por entre as casas até chegar ao grande muro do Norte, onde se sentavam para ver o pôr do sol. No entanto, algo ali parecia diferente... Sango corria alegremente como sempre fazia, mas Miroku andava a passos lentos, encarando o chão. Ficou assim até chegarem ao grande muro, onde sentaram-se como sempre costumavam fazer.

O quê houve Miroku? Está quieto... –comentou a garota sem tirar os olhos do horizonte.

Eu... Tenho uma coisa pra te contar. –falou o menino, decidido, segurando as mãos dela.

Não será necessário. –falou a garota. Ele a encarou, surpreso e confuso. –Minha mãe já me disse.

Como assim?

Minha mãe disse que você é um nobre que nasceu fadado a ser grão-sacerdote, ela me contou há algum tempo já... E disse que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você ia embora, que você seria levado por homens nobres vestidos de branco e dourado, se fecharia para o mundo e esqueceria de tudo que passou e dos sentimentos que teve um dia... –Sango tinha os olhos tomados por lágrimas, que escorriam pela sua face, mas ela tentava manter um sorriso em seus lábios, tentativa tola, porém admirável.

Então você já sabia... –falou o garoto, aproximando-se dela e a puxando para mais perto de si.

Sim. E sei que esse dia é amanhã, Miroku. Só peço que... Não se esqueça de mim, prometa que não vai esquecer! –implorou a garota, afundando o rosto nas vestes do rapaz.

Mas ele não respondeu, apenas afastou a menina de si e levantou-se ainda calado, dando as costas para ela e saindo dali. Por uma última vez, a menina gritou o nome dele, que apenas virou-se e olhou para o céu.

Não posso prometer o impossível e evitar o inevitável...

Fim da lembrança-

"Dez anos... Você cresceu e eu também, você mudou e eu também, você de certa forma me esqueceu, mas eu..." a garota saiu de seus devaneios ao sentir a mão de Kagome apertar a sua e ver que ela estava sentada na cama.

Senhorita Kagome! –exclamou a mulher a ajudando.

Não me trate como se estivesse doente Sango... Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

A senhorita está bem? –perguntou a empregada, analisando-a de cima a baixo.

Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Não me lembro do que fiz... Aliás, como vim parar aqui? A única coisa que me lembro é de estar em... Em um cômodo escuro. –completou a garota após uma pausa.

Eu não sei ao certo o que lhe fizeram, senhorita Kagome, mas Miroku cuidou de você. Rin entrou no palácio escondida para lhe ver e há pouco saiu daqui... Estava muito brava. Temo que ela possa fazer algo impensado.

Entendo. –falou Kagome se levantando e cambaleando um pouco até a porta. – Mostre-me onde ela foi... Precisamos impedi-la de fazer alguma coisa da qual se arrependerá depois, não é!

Sim. –respondeu Sango, sorrindo e ajudando Kagome a sair do quarto.

OoO-

Rin andava pelos corredores soltando faíscas pelos olhos. Era nítida sua irritação, a garota apertava as vestes e não pensou duas vezes antes de adentrar a sala do trono onde esteve mais cedo. Mas parou de repente ao notar que o trono estava vazio...

O faraó não estava lá. A garota parou um pouco e olhou ao seu redor. Haviam alguns empregados ali ainda, e talvez estes soubessem dizer onde ele estava.

Ei você! –falou a garota puxando um dos empregados pelas vestes, fazendo com que este se virasse para encar�-la –Onde Sesshoumaru foi?

Acha mesmo que algum de nós irá falar-lhe onde ele foi, 'nobre' Rin? –perguntou o homem em tom irônico.

Não foi isso que lhe perguntei!

Sua presença não é bem vinda neste palácio, se é que não percebeu ainda. Na realidade, não é bem vinda em lugar algum neste reino... –comentou o empregado, retirando-se do salão e deixando para trás uma garota confusa.

"Não é novidade que não sou bem vinda em lugar algum, mas... Porque me sinto desta maneira!"

Ele está nos aposentos reais. –sussurrou uma mulher, recolhendo algumas taças da mesa que ficava próxima ao trono. –Não leve em conta o que muitos falam neste palácio senhorita. Não se deixe levar por meras palavras de pessoas que não abrem seus olhos para a realidade, pessoas que não sabem distinguir quem realmente é bom e ruim neste reino.

Rin arregalou os olhos para a mulher, mas nada pode dizer, pois ela se retirou rapidamente do lugar, deixando-a sozinha no grande salão.

"Acho que me lembro onde fica os aposentos reais..." pensa a garota dando um pequeno sorriso e correndo em direção ao quarto.

OoO-

O que quer, Kagura? –perguntou o faraó, estreitando os olhos na direção das portas do enorme e luxuoso cômodo onde se encontrava.

Gostaria de falar com você, meu senhor. –falou a deusa dos ventos, fazendo o contorno dos hieróglifos grafados na porta com o dedo indicador, para em seguida entrar e encost�-la lentamente.

O que tem de tão importante para me falar? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, sentando-se na enorme cama onde antes, encontrava-se deitado.

Os lençóis que revestiam a cama eram dourados e possuíam rajadas mais escuras em seu centro. Algumas mesas e muitas estátuas de ouro puro ficavam ao redor do quarto, muitas às vezes incrustadas com pedras preciosas.

Ora, meu faraó, há quanto tempo não converso a sós com você? –perguntou a Deusa, se aproximando da cama e sentando-se ao lado dele, que apenas a observou desconfiado e levantou-se em seguida, para ser puxado pela mulher e sentar-se na cama novamente.

A garota de cabelos negros andava olhando para os lados, tentando encontrar algo que a indicasse que estava no caminho certo para os aposentos reais. De certo já estava próxima, pois tudo ali era devidamente bem cuidado e extremamente luxuoso.

Seus belos olhos castanhos pousaram em uma grande porta repleta de hieróglifos e imagens, certamente a porta do quarto de alguém muito importante...

Correu até ela e estava prestes a abri-la quando escutou uma voz feminina conhecida e irritante vinda de dentro do quarto. Parou de imediato e sentiu o ritmo de seus batimentos acelerar. Notou uma pequena fresta na porta, e se aproximou desta. Pode confirmar suas suspeitas: era realmente Kagura quem estava ali, junto com... Com ele.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo e não conseguiu sair dali. Suas pernas não respondiam e ela escutava a tudo o que eles falavam.

Ora, meu faraó, há quanto tempo não converso a sós com você?

Desde o dia em que lhe disse que não és nada para mim, talvez. –falou o Deus friamente, sem mudar a feição de seu rosto.

O que Rin veio fazer no palácio? –perguntou a mulher, afagando os belos cabelos prateados do faraó, fazendo Rin fechar os punhos e praguejar mentalmente contra si mesma, por não ser capaz de sair dali.

Creio que não seja de seu interesse.

Oh, é sim. Aquela menina é muito intrometida e vive lhe atormentando, é pior e mais desobediente que qualquer preso ou ladrão, não sei como não ordenou que a prendessem ainda! –falou a mulher, ficando de joelhos na cama e de frente para o faraó, que estreitou os olhos na direção da porta após um estrondo vindo da mesma.

Rin havia se desequilibrado após escutar as últimas palavras da Deusa dos ventos e acabou caindo sobre a porta que estava apenas encostada e acabou abrindo-a e caindo dentro do quarto.

Levantou-se rapidamente, evitando olhar para Sesshoumaru ou para Kagura. Sentiu seu sangue subir ao rosto, estava envergonhada. Mas vergonha de que! Afinal, estava acostumada a escutar conversas por trás de portas e ser descoberta em seguida. Mas aquela parecia diferente...

Ergueu os olhos na direção da cama, encontrando uma Deusa sorrindo satisfeita e um faraó nitidamente enraivecido. Não se intimidou com aqueles olhos dourados a encarando daquela maneira, como qualquer outra se sentiria, ao contrário, retribuiu o olhar e levantou-se, esquecendo do que havia acabado de acontecer.

Você! –gritou a menina, apontando para o faraó, sem se importar com Kagura. – O que pensa que estava fazendo com a Kagome? Você viu o estado em que a deixou? Por acaso tem idéia do que fez?

Não erga sua voz comigo menina, sou um ser muito superior a você. –falou o faraó com o mesmo tom de voz, estreitando os olhos na direção da garota.

Pouco me importa se você é superior ou inferior, ninguém faz aquilo com uma pessoa, principalmente com uma mulher! Você é um covarde, não merece estar no trono! –continuou a garota, sem se importar com alguns guardas que se aglomeraram na porta, bem como as empregadas que serviam o faraó.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

Não se finja de desentendido, você quase a matou e sabe disso! Por quê fez isso? Por quê? –perguntou a garota sem tirar os olhos do faraó, que tornou a encar�-la e, desta vez, fez um movimento com as mãos. Dois guardas aproximaram-se da garota e a seguraram.

Te tolerei por muito tempo, menina. Dei-te muitas chances para se redimir, mas você é um caso perdido. Levem-na daqui. –falou Sesshoumaru friamente.

Para onde meu senhor? –perguntou um dos guardas que segurava a garota.

Não a deixará impune novamente, não é, meu faraó? –perguntou Kagura, olhando para ele e sorrindo internamente.

Desta vez ela irá para a cela, para o lugar onde quem insulta um Deus vai parar. Se reclamou que sua amiga recebeu o tratamento adequado de Thoth, receberás o mesmo.

O silêncio tomou conta do local e, sem esperar uma segunda ordem, os guardas levaram Rin dali. A garota deixou-se arrastar sem dizer uma só palavra.

Seu maior medo havia se tornado real: o dia em que Sesshoumaru pararia de toler�-la. Será que ele amava Kagura tanto assim para aceitar tudo o que ela fala? Esse pensamento doía de certa forma no pequeno coração da garota, que batia apertado e comprimido contra seu peito.

Meu senho...

Retire-se daqui, Kagura. –falou o faraó interrompendo a Deusa, que saiu do quarto prontamente, sorrindo vitoriosamente.

A Deusa fechou a porta cuidadosamente, e encostou-se na mesma após fech�-la.

"Tolos... Deixam-se levar pelo orgulho. Minha parte está feita, a garota está presa. Será que Kikyo não possui coração a ponto de condenar a própria irmã? Duvido muito que ela não saiba as conseqüências dos atos idiotas que a garota comete..."

OoO-

É por aqui, senhorita Kagome! –falou Sango, puxando a garota pela mão e subindo um lance de escadas, parando em seguida ao ver certa aglomeração em torno dos guardas.

Acho que chegamos tarde... –comentou a garota observando quem os guardas carregavam: Rin.

Ah, o que faremos agora, Senhorita Kagome!

Não sei... Mas creio que por enquanto, o melhor que temos á fazer é voltar ao quarto, e pensar em algo... –falou a garota, voltando na direção do quarto de InuYasha.

OoO-

No centro do templo encontrava-se a sacerdotisa Kikyo, ajoelhada perante a estátua da Deusa. Algumas velas iluminavam o local, mas uma repentina rajada de vento gélido apagou-as, tornando o local escuro. A sacerdotisa não se moveu, continuou onde estava sem falar nada.

Por um momento, o silencio pairou sobre o cômodo. O ar se tornou pesado, e uma neblina roxa tomou forma ao lado da estátua da Deusa.

O quê faz no templo, Naraku? –perguntou a mulher finalmente, movendo-se.

Quem é aquela garota?

Kikyo levantou-se em silencio e caminhou até a porta do templo.

Não foi capaz de mat�-la? – O Deus não respondeu, continuou a encar�-la –Como eu supus... A garota possui uma espécie de poder, mas não consegue control�-lo. Quanto mais cedo você mat�-la, melhor...

Se quer tanto vê-la morta, porque não se livra dela você mesma?

Eu não quero mat�-la... Apenas a quero longe daqui, já lhe disse. Porém, se não houver outros meios de mantê-la longe...

O que tem em mente, Kikyo? Sua irmã está presa, conforme o que você planejou... O que fará agora?

E isso não é óbvio? Eu a prendi para reconquistar sua confiança... Rin é uma peça importante e você sabe disso. Assim que eu tir�-la de l�, ela voltará a confiar em mim e voltará a realizar tudo o que eu pedir, como sempre fez...

Você não se sente mal, Kikyo? –perguntou Naraku, movendo-se um pouco mais para a luz, de modo que a sacerdotisa pudesse ver um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. – Condenar sua própria irmã?

A mulher não respondeu ao Deus, apenas se retirou do templo em silêncio. Caminhou por entre os corredores, o rosto sem expressão alguma. Precisava descobrir e rápido quem realmente era Kagome... Se Naraku realizou o ritual e ela não morreu, pelo menos seu amuleto deve ter sido expelido do corpo. E precisava deste amuleto para tir�-la do caminho.

Na realidade, precisava ter a jóia em suas mãos... Se a tivesse, conseguiria fazer Seth reencarnar... E assim, a nova era estaria próxima.

-OoO-

**_oOie pessoal o/_**

°desvia dos ataques° Mil perdões pela demora...!

Antes de tudo quero desejar um PARABÉNS para uma pessoa muito especial... **Lady Sophie! **Parabéns atrasado amiga, muitos anos de vida, e muitas felicidades pra você, porque você merece! Eu adoraria poder ter tido mais tempo para fazer um presente pra você, mas infelizmente não tive... Aceita atrasado? Rsrs... De qualquer forma, te desejo um feliz aniversário ;D

Well, mais um capítulo está aí, não é mesmo? Acho que ele ficou mais comprido que o anterior... Mas de qualquer forma, aproveitem bem, porque o capítulo 8 só deu 5 páginas de Word. E eu não vou mud�-lo... Pelo menos até agora não tive idéia nenhuma para increment�-lo. xD Mas não é por maldade, é que se eu mudar, terei que refazer o 9... Daí complica v.v

Obrigado á todos os que lêem, e os que comentam °em especial estes° que me ajudaram á chegar nas 100 reviews! Obrigada! E Obrigada a **Bella **por ter revisado esse capítulo...

De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo ;D E seguindo os pedidos, vou falar sobre algo nesse capítulo... Resolvi começar por um Deus. A explicação ficou curta, minha intenção é explicar pouco e aos poucos. Próximo capítulo vou tentar explicar sobre um dos períodos... Por isso o "Entre tempos" e o "Entre deuses" XD

**Entre deuses...**

**Ápis- **Boi sagrado que era considerado como a expressão mais completa da divindade sobre a forma animal. O culto do boi Ápis, em Mênfis, existia desde a I dinastia pelo menos. Antiga divindade agrária, simbolizava a força vital da natureza e sua força geradora.

**#Quero agradecer ao pessoal que comentou no capítulo passado! Muito obrigada ;D#**

**Akane Kittsune: **oOie! Oba, agora tenho meu boletim de volta... °suspira aliviada° E nada de seqüestrar o Yusuke! E MUITO menos o Aoshi! °lança olhar assassino e tranca os dois dentro do quarto° Tenho que trabalhar com eles...rs... Se é que me entende! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado, e espero que tenha gostado desse também! bJuSs...

**NayNay: **oOie! Fala aí miga... Naynay gosta de momentos emocionantes, adora quando alguém morre, e odeia quando alguém fica melando por tempo demais XD Mas acho que dessa fic você vai gostar... E ei! Eu faço o que posso pra postar os capítulos... De qualquer maneira, eu te adoro miga! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Hika Cheshire: **oOie! Ficou com pena da Kagome? Mas pensemos pelo lado bom, pelo menos o ritual deu certo! E o Naraku é meio maligno mesmo... XD Ok ok, ele é completamente maligno! E sim, logo os casais se formam, mas a Kagome e o InuYasha vão ser o último eu acho, e SE for eles mesmo o casal XD Porque eu não pensei em nada... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Nayome Isuy: **oOie! Eu demorei um pouco com esse capítulo né? Desculpa... Mas eu espero que tenha gostado dele! Ainda está inconformada com a Kikyo! Vai ter que atur�-la... XD Mas eu sinceramente acho que a história dela é uma das mais interessantes da fic! Mas a forma com que ela está agindo é realmente odiosa, te entendo ;D Logo o InuYasha melhora um pouco! Ou piora... de qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**Bianca Himura: **oOie! Eu também estou com saudades! Comigo está tudo bem sim, e com você! Espero que sim! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! E sim... O Inu gosta da Kikyo! E bastante... O Miroku e a Sango... Bem, logo tudo deles se explica direitinho! Grande parte da história deles foi explicada nesse capítulo espero que tenha gostado! E não se preocupe por não ter comentado no capítulo passado, pelo menos você lembrou nesse! bJuSs...

**Mila-chan: **oOie! Que saudades! °abraça° Fazia tempo que não te via, hein menina! Muito obrigado pela review! E fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado do seu agrado...! bJuSs...

**Kk-chan: **oOie! Muito obrigada pelos 2 comentários Kk! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Espero que as perguntas das quais me falou na outra review tenham sido respondidas, mas qualquer coisa é só me perguntar que respondo com prazer! De qualquer forma, parte da história da Sango e do Miroku está explicada aí, espero que tenha gostado! E acho que novamente foi a influência da Mary eu ter trabalhado nesse casal nessa fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e desculpe a demora! bJuSs...

**Hikari-chan: **oOie! Nah, que bom que está gostando da fic! E obrigada pelos elogios...! Estou tendo um pouco de trabalho com essa, mas ela vai pra frente! E sim, é verdade... Acho que InuYasha foi um dos personagens que menos apareceu até agora...! E sim, o Miroku está bem mais prestativo que ele! E a Sango também...! Eu sei que demorei com o capítulo, mas espero que tenha gostado dele! bJuSs...

**Tenshi-Yuki: **oOie! Ahh que bom que achou o capítulo passado emocionante! E desculpe, eu sei que ele acabou ficando meio curto... Este ficou um pouco maior! E você não me 'pentelha' não! Eu adoro conversar com você! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Anitah-chan: **oOie! Não se preocupe de não ter comentado nos outros capítulos! Pelo menos você comentou no último, e fico feliz que tenha gostado! Eu resolvi explicar um pouco de cada Deus, eu espero que esteja explicando direito pelo menos! Ísis foi uma Deus esplendida, eu pretendo contar um pouco da história dela também... E você acertou quanto á Kikyo. Ela tem uma história boa °eu gosto da personagem dela°. E sim, a Sango é a 'coitada' ali do meio! E não se preocupe com reviews grandes, eu adoro elas! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**JuHh-chan: **oOie! Não se preocupe com a demora, pelo menos você comentou, certo? Obrigada pelo elogio miga! O Inu ta meio 'lerdo' por enquanto, mas vamos ver se consigo dar um jeito nele... De qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

**Dessa-chan: **oOie! Não se preocupe em demorar com a review! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Mas olha só, a Rin não foi muito feliz em ter falado daquela forma com o Sesshy... Mas, de qualquer maneira, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**Froda: **oOie! Fala miga, tudo bem? Espero que sim... Não se preocupe de não ter comentado nos outros capítulos, pelo menos lembrou de comentar nesse! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também! E quanto a Rin e o Sesshy... Você acertou na lata ;D bJuSs...

**Fran KC: **oOie! Não se preocupe de não ter comentado no capítulo passado, pelo menos lembrou deste, obrigada pela review! E quanto aos deuses, bem, eu decidi explicar sobre cada um... Comecei por um não muito importante, mas espero que goste da idéia, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**Srta. Kinomoto: **oOie! Tudo bem com você! Espero que sim... Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! E eu espero não ter demorado muito pra postar esse capítulo. É que acho que acabei começando fics demais e fiquei embolada... De qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! E desculpe a demora... bJuSs...

**Kagome-chn LP: **oOie! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Realmente, Miroku vem ajudando bastante... Bem mais que o Inu °se for comparar°. E a Kagura, bem... Você viu né! Víbora Egípcia XD Adorei isso ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

**Ayame Yukane: **oOie! Fico feliz que esteja gostando dessa fic... Espero que goste dela até o final ;D Quer dizer então que o capítulo do seu livro saiu... Do mal? XD Sabe, eu decidi explicar um pouco sobre cada Deus... Não que eu saiba muita coisa, pelo contrário, sei pouco, mas vou tentar! E tudo bem... Quando eu puder ler, você me manda! Não importa quantas páginas tem, deve estar extremamente interessante! O final dessa fic vai ser... Ops! Já falei demais ;D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

**Kyotsu: **oOie! Que bom que gostou da fic, fico muito feliz! É meio doida a idéia, mas espero que continue gostando! Me desculpe pela demora com o capítulo ;D Eu te adicionei sim, espero nos encontrarmos agora para que possamos conversar! bJuSs...

**Akane Tendou: **oOie! Não se preocupe com a demora! Quem pede desculpas pela demora sou eu... rs... Demorei um monte com esse capítulo! Desculpe! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado, espero que tenha gostado desse também! E você tem criatividade também, eu adoro suas fics ;D bJuSs...

**Lady-Sophie: **oOie! °cai da cadeira° você tem razão... Depois da review tive que me 'recompor' XD Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, miga! Eu tento dar uma melhorada nela a cada cap. Espero estar tendo algum resultado...

Hh- É... Ela deixa agente lavando os pratos e vai escrever... E deixou agente preparando os detalhes da festa sur...

R/C- ��

C- Fique quieto! Ninguém te chamou aqui! Vá guardar a lou... Ops, deixa pra l�!

R- Exploração isso... °lança um olhar nada amigável para caHh°

C- Você também ta fazendo o que parado! °Se vira para S° Não ligue. E... Ahm... Obrigada Hao...

R- Só o que faltava ficar encabulada...

C- Quieto! Volte para a louça, j�! °volta a olhar p/ S° Desculpe a demora, espero que tenha gostado...!

**Não esqueçam de dizer sua opinião XD É muito importante pra mim o/**


End file.
